Rise of the Seven
by shadowwriter13
Summary: "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call..." The Seven are rising as the second Great Prophecy begins to unfold. Will they be able to withstand the greatest threat to Olympus yet?
1. My Life Takes a Strange Turn

Rise of the Seven

Chapter 1:

My Life Takes a Strange Turn

My name is Alex. Alex Bowmen. Technically Alexander Bowmen, but if you call me that I may slap you upside your head.

Why my mother chose Alexander…

But I can't be too mad. It's just me and her living in a tiny apartment in the Midtown West district in New York City, so there really isn't a lot of room to hold a grudge because the name "Alexander" just happened to be stuck in her head from her classes earlier in the day.

Oh, my mothers job… She teaches Western Civilization at New York City Community College. So _yes _I am named after the Greek guy who managed to conquer most of the known world.

Sue me.

But enough background. That's all the past anyway; long gone and done.

Guess I should just go ahead and tell you how I even got caught up in this crazy mess in the first place…

A warning before we go any farther though. If you, the reader of these pages have felt similar feelings to the ones I am about to describe; if you've ever seen crazy things and have questioned your sanity on many occasions, STOP READING NOW!

I suggest you go on with your life, believing what ever you need to get through the rest of your time here on earth. Believe me when I tell you, ignorance is bliss.

If you've already had an experience similar to the one I'm about to describe, then I have something else for you.

Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141Long Island, New York 11954 .

Get going. Chop, chop, before something else comes through your door.

Alright now that the warning has been issued, all you normal people can read on.

My day started out completely normal. Because really there was no reason for it to be _ab_normal.

I groggily sat down at my small kitchen table, a bowl of cereal already awaiting me.

"Good morning sweetheart. Ready for school today?" my mother greeted me.

My mother, Clair Bowmen, is a morning person to put it lightly. She would have to be, to be a teacher…

I however, do not enjoy being rudely woken up by my alarm clock, so I simply grunted in content.

"I'll take that as a yes then," my mother said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I munched contently at my cereal, letting the sunlight shining through the curtains slowly filling me with my fourteen year old boy energy.

"Should I walk to school?" I asked my mom, placing the finished bowl in our tiny sink.

"Well I could give you a ride if you wanted- Ouch!"

We collided head to head as we failed to navigate our too small kitchen space. It wasn't the first time we had done this song and dance…

See, I can imagine my mother, living off a meager teachers salary, in what might as well be a house for a vertically challenged person, and raising a menace to society like myself (I'll explain later), getting quite fed up with life all around. Maybe running away and doing something less hectic. Like the circus…

But Clair Bowmen is quite the trooper.

"It's alright honey, luckily we share the same hard head," she laughed, rubbing the spot on her temple. "Though I don't remember you quite growing so much…"

My mother didn't try to hide her disappointment that I had outgrown her this year (YES!). Now I stood an awesome 5 foot 10, and she can no longer kiss the top of my shaggy blond haired head.

"What about just a few days ago?" I mumbled, rubbing the my own thick skull.

"Oh shut up," she said and gave me another kiss. "Brush your teeth so you don't kill anyone at school, and then I'll hurry up and drop you off."

I followed my mother to our ride we kept chained up out in front of our apartment building.

"Yo, Bowmen!" came a grisly shout from above our heads as we made it to the ground floor.

"Yes Mr. Pasho?" replied my mom.

Mr. Pasho, our ugly annoying land lord stuck his head over the stairwell. He really was an ugly sight. Strands of greasy hair hung of his skull and his bulbous nose was covered with some bandages that had not been there yesterday.

I made a mental note to find out who broke his nose and to send them flowers.

"You got my rent coming?" he demanded, his yellowing teeth looking like they could fall out of his mouth and onto me and my poor mother at any second.

"It will be here before the end of the month," promised my mother. "Don't worry about it."

"Right…," muttered Mr. Pasho. "Well you better not be late again. No excuses."

"Yes sir," said my mom, showing off her dazzling smile. With that she made her way out the door.

Mr. Pasho now turned his beady eyes to me.

"How about you go pester someone else now?" I said angrily. This guy could ruin a good morning just by breathing in the same air space as me.

"Watch it kid," he growled. "I could make you homeless you know?"

I decided to ignore that jibe and followed my mom out of the complex. Looking back, I wish I would've kicked him where it hurts before I left.

Now our "ride" isn't really a car. We are in no position what-so-ever to have a car. But we do have a powder blue Vespa, and well…. It gets us from point A to point B.

My mother revved up our speed machine and with a whine from the engine, we took off down the crowded New York streets.

As we weaved in and out of the cars stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, I couldn't help to laugh with my mom.

The sun light seemed to bounce off her face, making her radiate with a kind of new life that she didn't seem to have in that too small apartment.

We arrived at my school, Boyer Middle School, without a hitch and I climbed off the back of the Vespa.

"Good-bye sweetie," said my mom, throwing up her visor on her helmet. "I'll try to be home at a decent hour. Maybe we can grab something to eat…"

"Yeah, I'd like that mom," I smiled. "See ya." I waved as my mom threw her visor back down and sped in-between traffic.

I turned around and jumped right into a cop.

Now I know you're thinking, _Is there a reason a cop would be right there waiting for you? _

Well the answer is…maybe.

See, remember I mentioned I was a menace to society. Over the years of my short life I've managed to cause quite a bit of chaos. But not intentionally!

Things around me…they just naturally seem to go wrong. I get in a fight and hurt the person when I was really just trying to get him to leave me alone…Or the jar of spider in our sixth grade science lab… well I didn't mean for it to fall over.

The big thing with me though is fire. I can't seem to look at a match without the building coming down around everyone. I think the police had a nice fat file on me. Most were probably convinced I was some pyromaniac.

Luckily I knew the cop I ran into.

"Oh, hey Joe," I said, looking into Joe's hard lined face.

"Officer Verel around here,' he grinned, slapping my arm. "How you holdin' up Alex?"

"Not too bad," I said, looking behind him at the gray cement that was my prison for seven hours Monday through Friday. "Only two more days here."

"Betcha' can't wait to get out can ya?" Joe said, turning to face the building. "I'll be glad myself really. It'll be nice to have a bit more free time."

"Oh yeah. Summertime."

"How's your mom doin'?" asked Joe.

"She's alright," I said, glancing back up the street to where my mother had disappeared. "Been working late a lot. I wish she could find a better place to teach then that community college."

"Yeah, she does deserve better. Such a nice lady," Joe said, looking up at the sky, thinking…well whatever Joe thought about. "Well you look after her now you hear? And yourself too for that matter."

"Alright Joe, I'll see you around," I said. With that I made my way into my prison.

I went strait to my locker and grabbed the only books I would really be needing and slammed it shut as the warning bell rang, telling us to get our butts to class in five minutes or else.

My friend, Peter Meadows fell in step with me as we made our way to class.

"How's it going Pete," I said, slapping him on his back.

"Hey Alex," he said, fixing the straps on his backpack. "Ready for this English final?"

"If Mrs. Kettle doesn't kill us for being late first. You gonna move any faster?"

Maybe it was mean, but I always gave Pete trouble about how slow he walked. It really wasn't his fault he was so slow, seeing as he had some muscle dystrophy problem where he couldn't walk very well. That and the fact that he was shaped like a potato topped with curly red hair, but that's my best friend for you.

"Oh, I'm comin, I'm comin," Pete said, picking up the speed slightly. Now we were moving faster than turtles. Awesome.

However, we did make it to class just before the start bell rang so I couldn't give him too much crap.

"Take your seats class, we're going to begin the final immediately," said our teacher, Mrs. Kettle. "Oh and class, this is Emy," Mrs. Kettle, motioned to a girl with long brown hair standing next to her. "She's going to be going here next year and has decided to sit in on class for today."

"She does know there's only two days of school left right?" I muttered to Pete.

"That is strange…," muttered Pete. He was looking at this Emy girl kind of strangely. Like he expected her to pull out a gun all of the sudden and start shooting. She looked normal to me though, so I just ignored her.

"Mr. Meadows, move up here next to me and allow Miss Emy to have the back seat," Mrs. Kettles suddenly barked.

Pete looked at me uneasily but did as he was told. I thought it was a strange request but otherwise, I didn't pay much attention to it.

This Emy girl sat down next to me and gave me a dazzling smile. I mean dazzling. This girls teeth were the whitest teeth I had ever seen in my life.

I gave her a half smile and looked back up front. This girl didn't take here eyes off me though.

The finals were handed out and I bunkered down for the long run.

See, I'm dyslexic. And I have ADHD. So sitting still and taking a rather important English final so I don't fail is quite a challenge. Then add that fact that this Emy girl will not stop staring at me!

I glanced at her a few times, wondering if she was going to say something or if I could maybe embarrass her into looking away. But I had no luck there. She just continued to stare and smile with her brilliant white teeth.

Finally, feeling like I was about to explode from the headache I was getting and having this girl watching me like a hawk, I asked if I could leave to use the restroom.

Surprisingly, Mrs. Kettle said yes.

I went to the john and did my business, and then splashed some cold water on my face, taking in deep breaths.

I stood up and did a check of myself in the mirror. A short kid, with messed up sandy blond hair, and a fairly built body looked back at me. Good.

My mother always told me I looked a lot like my father. My father who I've never met actually…

Apparently when I was born, my father had to go off on a trip. So he had flown off into the sunset, and never come back.

Great dad right?

Still I wish I had gotten to know him. It always put me out that I looked like a guy I would never get to meet.

I shook myself out of my self pity eventually and took a sip from the water fountain. As I turned….that's when the day took a wrong turn.

Emy was standing there in the middle of the hallway, in a blue shirt with a blood red skirt, here dazzling smile still plastered on her face. But something was off. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was high pitched and kind of scratchy. I imagined it was what nails on a chalkboard sounded like.

"Hey," I said, grinning half-heartedly.

"Your different," she said, still smiling like some demented overly happy schoolgirl.

I really didn't know how to respond to that. That and the fact that I was fairly certain her hair was turning red had thrown me for a loop.

"But your different is not good for your health Alexander," hissed Emy.

That snapped me out of it. No one knows my full name. Not the school board, not my teachers, not Joe, not Pete. Nobody.

"What the-," I muttered.

Suddenly Emy's hair was a nice little flame cascading around her head. Her skin was now paper white and I could see her white teeth were razor sharp.

She started moving towards me, for some reason clopping and clanking. I looked down and saw she had a donkey's leg and a metal leg.

"I'm not sure which of your legs is weirder," I said stupidly. Real smart of me. Insult the demon girl.

Emy let out a snarl of rage.

"You boys have no manners! DIE!"

She lunged at me and reacting on instincts I didn't know I had, I snapped my head back from her talon like fingernails.

She hissed and continued moving slowly towards me. So I decided to react on a instinct I did know I had.

I ran.

Now, I was a pretty fast kid. I ran track and field for our school and had actually set two school records. But I had done no running like the running I did now. I really did not want to be eaten today.

I probably ran the mile and a half it takes to get to my house from my school in five and a half minutes. I was flying!

When I did get to the front door to the apartment complex, I glanced a chance back down the street. To my surprise, the demon girl was clanking her way down the sidewalk pretty fast herself. She was only maybe three blocks behind me.

I threw open the door and ran up the steps, skipping two at a time till I got to the fifth floor. I shoved a shaking and into my pocked and pulled out my key, hurrying down the hallway.

When I got to 5D, I tried to shove the key into the slot. It took me four tries, I couldn't get my hand to stop shaking at all!

When I did get it in, I hear clanking on the steps.

"What the hell is all this racket?" I heard Mr. Pasho's voice demand.

"Where is the Bowmen's?" I heard my demon tormenter hiss.

I silently prayed Mr. Pasho would tell her to get lost. Or maybe run away screaming like a little girl and get the police. Or a priest. Something!

"Fifth floor. Letter d," was all he said gruffly.

I cursed that lard in in my head and turned the lock as the clanking continued up the steps.

I threw open my door and looked around desperately for something that could help me out. Could knives hurt demons…?

I made my way to the counters and stopped, looking at something that was not on our kitchen table this morning.

It was a flashlight, that looked like is was painted gold. It sparkled brilliantly in the light shining through our curtains. I picked it up gingerly and looked at the note stuck to it.

_Click it. _That's all it said.

I looked over the flashlight, completely perplexed why it was here. And why I needed to click it.

"Hello lovely," snarled a voice from the door way behind me.

I whipped around to face Emy, hair still flaming, skin still paper white, one leg still a donkeys and one still mechanical. I started to guess I wasn't hallucinating all of this.

"Time to die now," she growled and charged at me.

Reacting quickly, I clicked the power button on my flashlight.

Contrary to what flashlights do, it didn't light up. It expanded in my hand, suddenly nearly as big as my whole body. It curved inwards slightly, I heard a tiny _twap _sound and suddenly I was holding a solid gold bow.

Yes. Like a bow and arrow, bow. Of solid gold.

This didn't seem to face Emy though; she snarled and somehow managed to get her mismatched legs to catapult herself at me.

I yelled in fear, and did the only thing I thought natural to do with a bow. I pulled the thin nylon string back.

Now maybe I was an idiot for doing it. After all, it wasn't like I had an arrows notched in. Or any arrows close by to grab for that matter. But I was freaked out! I just reacted!

Weirdly enough, when I pulled back there was a shimmer and suddenly, an arrow was indeed notched in bow, an arrow made of some kind of bronze I might add. I blinked once in surprise, and let the arrow fly.

There was a _thunk _as the arrow embedded itself in my door frame across the room.

I thought _Well this is it. I missed. I'm dead. Crap, I don't wanna be dead!_

Then I looked a little closer. There was a think line in the middle of Emy's shocked face. Right between the eyes actually. I had shot the arrow through her.

Slowly, with a withered scream, Emy blew away into a column of sand, scattering all over my tiny apartment.

I, however, could only stand there dumbfounded, a bow held loosely in my hands, my mouth hanging open. Then I began hacking and gagging as some of the sand that was once Emy got into my mouth.

"Gross," I muttered.


	2. I Take the Craziest Ride of My Life

Chapter 2:

I Take the Craziest Ride of My Life

I don't know how long I stood there, mouth hanging open stupidly. I was in complete and total shock. But, how would anyone feel in that situation.

I had just shot a demon girl with flaming hair through the face with a bow and arrow! I couldn't stop yelling _Oh my God! Oh my God! _Again and again in my head…

Speaking of that bow…

I looked at the shining bow that was still in my white knuckle grip. It was surprisingly light for something that was made of gold.

That aside, who had put it here? Who would've built such a thing?

I mean, I know us humans have come really far in technology and whatnot, but last I checked, solid gold morphing flashlights were not in high demand.

I heard some unnatural clopping noises come from outside my still thrown open door.

I immediately thought another girl with flaming hair, totally pissed that I had just sent her BFF back to hell, was going to come flying around the corner.

I raised the bow quickly, pulling back the string and having another bronze arrow shimmer into existence.

I looked at it in amazement, my jaw going slack again.

The clopping came to a halt and my head snapped back to the door, bow raised high.

"JEEZ, Alex, don't shoot! Don't shoot! I don't wanna be skewered!" yelled Pete. He dropped like a sack of potatoes, curling up in the fetal position on my door mat.

I lowered the bow, breathing heavily.

"Damn, Pete, you scared me," I said, looking at him incredulously. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I went?"

"I figured you would need my help but…gods!" he yelped, looking around the sand strewn on the apartment floor. "You killed her? By yourself?"

"What are you-? What the-? Why are you so impressed?" I demanded. "I got attacked by a freaking demon!"

"It's an Empousa, Alex," corrected Pete, as though this was a matter of fact thing. "And I'm impressed because usually it takes a lot of training to kill monsters!"

"An Empousa? What is that?" I demanded. "And how come you're taking this so well? Shouldn't you be running and screaming for police or something? I know I want to!"

"Alex, I'm used to this stuff. Now please, don't yell so much. Your going to attract more attention," said Pete, looking nervously over his shoulder. "Look man I need to explain some stuff to you…"

But I wasn't hearing any of it. I was on a role I tell you.

"Oh I would just _love _to attract some attention! First I'm going to get that old lard bags attention! Pasho told the demon girl right where I was! Like nothing was wrong! Little pricks probably a demon too now that I think of it…"

"Alex, he didn't see her as a demon! He thought it was just some girl looking for your room number. He didn't know…" Pete said, still trying to keep his voice down.

"What does that mean!" I bellowed. "He couldn't see the ring of fire around her head? Or the fact that she had a _metal leg! _Or a donkey leg! What is going on?"

"Look Alex, I know this is hard to understand, but _please _keep your voice down," said Pete, closing the door behind him.

"Oh yeah. If I scream to loud a giant might come walking through the door," I said sarcastically.

"Blaa-ha-ha! I wouldn't say things like that, Alex. It may just happen!"

I stared at my friend in shock. I had never, ever heard anyone make a sound like that. It sounded like he was trying to be a sheep…

That's when I actually looked at my friend. I mean actually looked at him. He must have lost his pants somewhere over here from school…

But it didn't matter that he had lost his pants, because he had shaggy hindquarters all the way down to his tiny hooves.

"Oh my God," was all I could get out.

"Look, Alex, I know this looks really, really weird," said Pete. He was beginning to sound more and more exasperated. "But I really need you to trust me and follow me."

"Why should I?" I croaked. My best friend was half barn yard animal. I had been attacked by a demon that had exploded into dust after I shot her with my solid gold bow, and apparently, I was the only one who could see this.

I was ready to call it a day and curl up in a ball in my bed.

"Because I'm your friend," Pete bleated, looking desperately at me. "I really need you to work with me here Alex."

I looked at his pleading eyes and remember that, yes he was…something else from the waist down. But this was still my best friend.

"Alright Pete… Let's go," I sighed, and moved to follow him out the door.

"Where did you get that?" demanded Pete as we…or I should say, I walked down the stairs. Pete more…clopped.

I looked at the bow, still clutched tightly in my left hand. It seemed to kind of radiate its own light and I couldn't help but feel good holding it.

Maybe it sounded weird but…hey it's what I felt.

"It was on my kitchen table," I said, keeping pace with Pete. It turns out that when he is walking with his…hooves…he can walk at quite the normal pace. "With a note. All it said was… Well, it told me to click it."

Pete stopped suddenly and I crashed into him, almost sending us both head over heels down the steps.

"And it was just randomly there on the kitchen table?" he asked, looking at me intently. "You've never seen it before?

"Nope," I said, not liking the look he was giving me. "Why?"

"No reason," said Pete, continuing down the steps. "It just means someone up there is looking out for you."

"Someone up there…," I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief. "Look dude, I'm trusting you right now but I'm going to need some explanations real soon."

"I know, I know, man," said Pete, trotting out into the busy New York sidewalk. "And I will explain everything. Just stay with me here…"

He walked a little down the sidewalk where there was a gap in the traffic.

"Are we walking somewhere?" I asked. "'Cause there is no way your getting a cab at this hour."

"I'm calling a special cab," said Pete. He held out something in his hand, which I made out to be a coin. A solid coin though.

"You've been holding out on me man?" I said, blinking stupidly at the coin.

"Special coin. It's only for emergencies," said Pete. Then he turned his attention back to the street.

"Anakoche, harma epitribeios," he said and dropped the coin.

Two weird things happened after he did that.

First off, I could understand whatever mumbo jumbo he had just yelled at thin air. He had just said "_Stop, Chariot of Damnation." _That was weird enough.

But then that solid gold coin dropped…and disappeared into the ground.

Then the ground bubbled nastily. The tar looked like it was going to explode like some demented volcano.

Then it did explode.

A taxi erupted out of it, its figure a smoky gray. Or at least it seemed smoky. It wasn't till I looked closer I saw that it was made of smoke.

"Awesome…," I muttered.

I saw the sign on the side of the door read: _Gray Sisters. _

"C'mon Alex we got to go," said Pete, climbing into the smoky cab. "And put that thing away, your going to scare them!"

I looked at my bow and saw that there was still a little button on the outside of it, sticking out against the rest of the gold. I clicked it, and I was no holding a pocket sized flashlight.

"Cool," I said, pocketing it and climbing in behind Pete.

Contrary to what I thought would happen, I did not sink right through the cab and onto the asphalt. The inside of the cab actually seemed quite solid. The three ladies scrunched together in the front of the cab seemed solid enough too.

"You have passage? Passage, yes?" hissed one of the women from up front. She was talking about a mile a minute, like she was high on something…

"Yeah we got it," said Pete. "We need to get to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island."

"Out of metro fee!" said the women on the far right gleefully.

"Ready! Set! GO!" screamed the women behind the wheel. I heard her stop on the petal and then my head smacked into the back seat from the force of the car flying forward.

Yep. Definitely solid.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked Pete, rubbing my head.

"Yeah," said Pete, looking at me from with some trepidation. "See…well…it's a camp for…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was thrown into me when the crazy cab drivers veered right.

"Hey," bleated Pete angrily. "There are people back here you know!"

"Told you! Told you! Camp Half-Blood was on next right!" on of the hags was bashing the driver. "Now give me the eye, I know where I'm going!"

"I'm driving! I'm driving!" cried the other, beating away the hands of the middle one, who was reaching for her face.

"Are they high on something?" I asked Pete quietly.

"Knowledge," he said mournfully.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so I looked out at the countryside whizzing past us at high velocity.

"I'm going to die," I said to myself.

"Not today. But yeah, probably someday," said Pete, obviously overhearing me.

"Great. I feel tons better now," I said.

"Glad to help," said Pete, patting my shoulder. I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Finally we did make it to our destination; a strawberry farm nestled way up on Long Island.

"Thank you Sisters," said Pete respectfully, giving more gold coins to the three drivers.

"Yeah… Thanks," I muttered, turning to follow Pete up a hill.

Suddenly, I felt fingernails dig into my shoulder and pull me down to the driver side window.

What was inside was quite repulsing.

The three drivers were hags. They had thinning gray hair that was obviously being lost day by day. Only one of them had an eye and only one of them had a single yellow tooth. The others were left with either empty black eye sockets or rotting black gums.

"Careful hero! Careful!" whispered the driver, who had a hold on my shoulder.

"You will be playing a bigger part in what is coming than you will know," said her sister in the middle.

"Make good friends at this camp. For they are all that you will have when you go on your adventure," hissed the sister on the far right.

"And beware the fallen son. He will be the greatest threat to Olympus yet," all three of them cackled this line together.

Still cackling to themselves, they released their grip and I backed away from the cab slowly.

Then with a sudden rev of the engine, the gray taxi cab sped off down the twisting road.

I watched the taxi until I couldn't see it anymore, my mind racing, trying to figure out what the three hags had been talking about.

I wasn't even sure of what was going on around here; I had no idea what had happened to my life. Here I was, running around with my half animal best friend, fighting demon chicks, and getting cryptic messages from hags.

Great day.

"Alex! You coming?" Pete yelled. He was already halfway up the hill, but had finally stopped, noticing I wasn't following.

"You alright?" he asked, looking at me with worry. My face was probably so white right now, he thought I was going to drop dead any second.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, braving a half smile. "Just…a tiring day, you know?"

Pete nodded grimly. "I can imagine. Stupid question. But the first day is always the hardest. It only gets…well it doesn't get easier, but you'll be able to handle it better."

"Again, you know how to make a guy feel so much better about the current situation," I said.

"Sorry," mumbled Pete, looking at the ground shame faced.

I immediately felt bad for going off on my friend. He was obviously used to all the crazy stuff happening, and he didn't really know how to explain it to me.

"It's alright dude. I know you're trying. It's just… You know, just a lot to take in," I said, clapping him on the back.

We made it to the top of the hill. Sitting at the crest was a large pine tree, standing firmly. Then I thought my eyes must be playing tricks on me because I thought the tree was sparkling.

That's when I noticed the shimmering golden wool resting up on the tree.

"What is this?" I asked, looking it up and down apprehensively.

"Thalia's tree," said Pete reverently, like the tree was a sacred object.

I touched the fleece stuck to the tree softly. It felt soft, and not at all scratchy like I would've expected wool to be. The touch of it seemed to fill me with new life and I breathed in a content sigh.

Then I heard a large grunt behind me and felt a hot puff of breath on the back of my neck.

I whipped around and found a dragon right in my face.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my jaw drop open again. I had a feeling pretty soon my jaw was going to get stuck open.

The dragon didn't immediately crisp me, he simply looked me over a few times, cocking his head like a curious toddler.

When he did open his mouth, I closed mine, expecting to feel flames wash over me at any second.

All I got though was a slobbery tongue to the face.

"Nice to meet you, too," I grunted, rubbing the dragon drool off my face. "Who is this?"

"This is Peleus," chuckled Pete. "He guards the tree, which in turn, keeps all the monster out of camp."

"Camp?" I asked, rejoining Pete's side.

"Yep," he said, motioning down in the valley below us. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. I Make Hero Camp

Chapter 3:

I Make Hero Camp

"Camp Half-Blood…," I mumbled under my breath, looking down into the valley Pete motioned over. All I could think was…Woah!

The camp was huge! Directly down the hill there were volleyball courts and a huge farmhouse painted blue.

As Pete and I tromped down the hill, I kept trying to soak everything else in. There were stables off across a large creek, a couple of more buildings that looked like they belonged in a museum somewhere, and also a big group of cabins shaped like a giant rectangle.

I whistled under my breath. Despite how weird this was, I had to admit, Camp Half-Blood had a nice get up.

"So you haven't quite explained what this place is all about," I mentioned to Pete, still soaking in all I could.

"Oh…right," mumbled Pete. "Well… Look man, you know all those stories… You know, like the ones your mom teaches at college."

My eyes darted back to his.

"Crap…," I facepalmed. "My mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this…"

"Don't worry were going to go explain it to her later," Pete assured me. "Its really important you don't leave camp right now."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but decided not to argue right now.

I was way too tired to argue.

"Anyway… Those myths…," Pete began again. He looked really uncomfortable trying to put this all out there for me.

"So you're talking about Greek myths. Zeus, Poseidon, Hercules… That stuff?" I asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Yep," Pete, said nodding slowly. "Well the only thing is… Well, they aren't myths. They're real. All the gods, all the heroes you've heard about, the Underworld… Well…it's all real."

Pete bit his lip and looked at me. I could tell he was nervous to see how I would react.

In truth the first reaction I had was…I found it funny. Seriously, I came close to just busting out laughing.

"Right," I snorted. "Good one. Now were are the cameras? Someone's in the bushes right? I'm on MTV or VH1?"

Pete just sighed and shook his head. "I'm not joking Alex, they're real! How else would you explain everything that's gone on today?"

I didn't have an answer for him. I mean…sure things could be faked but…this was a pretty intense punk.

"Exactly!" Pete said, pointing a finger at me. "There's no other way to explain it! That Empousa you killed was a real monster from all those Greek myths!"

"But…but…"

I was tongue tied. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense… Or as much sense as this could all make. There were really no other explanations. Unless I had completely lost my marbles…

"So…what does that make me then?" I asked. "Some random person thrown into this for no reason?"

"No," said Pete. "It means you're special! You're the son of a god! A half-blood! Or a demigod, whichever you want to use."

I frowned, my head slowly beginning to pound. This was a lot to take in a twenty four hour period.

"That dyslexia? It's all because your mind is wired to read Ancient Greek. ADHD? Your battle field reflexes, they'll keep you alive over the next few years. It's all because one of your parents is a god!" Pete finished, breathing heavily.

"Ok, ok, lets say, I believe you up to this point," I said, my brow furrowed. "My next questions is… Which god?"

Pete raised an eyebrow to me. "Well I thought that would've been obvious! He sent you a gift! He's looking out for you."

I slowly pulled out the flashlight. It sparkled even more in the full brightness of the sun. I clicked it once and held the bow in my hand.

Bow…

"Your telling me I'm the son of Apollo?" I demanded. Strangely my voice sounded hoarse.

"Yep," nodded Pete.

"The bow and arrow guy?"

"Yep."

"The sun god in all the Greek myths?"

"Yep."

I blinked once, still looking at the bow shinning in my hand.

"Awesome."

Thunder boomed overhead. I glanced up, surprised since there really wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Don't be impertinent, they don't like that," said Pete, glancing at the sky nervously.

"What? Are they going to blast me with lightning?"

Another boom of thunder overhead.

"Maybe," squeaked Pete. "Let's keep moving. You have a busy day still to look forward too."

"What? Today hasn't been busy enough?" I grumbled, returning my bow to flashlight form and pocketing it.

"You've gotta go through orientation and get settled in your cabin. Camp activities are going to start first thing tomorrow," Pete continued, taking me to the front door of the giant barn house.

"Wait here," he said, motioning to enter the barn but someone beat him too it.

"Ah, Mr. Meadows, we we're wondering if you would make it on time," said the figure in the door way.

When the man stepped into the light, I first thought that he was simply tall. Then I noticed he was really tall. Finally, I noticed he had a horses ass.

No, literally, this guy was a horse from the waist down. Freaky, I know.

"And you must be Alex," said the man, stooping down slightly to shake my hand.

I tore my eyes away from the white mustang part of his body and looked up into his kind face.

"I'm Chiron, activities director for Camp Half-Blood."

"You're a centaur," was all I could say. Stupid of me right? Way to point out the obvious.

But Chiron simply chuckled. "Well spotted, lad. Don't worry. You'll get used to such things as the days go by. What's important now is that you're here in one piece."

"So…this is all real then," I said, looking from Pete to Chiron. "The gods, and the monsters, and the…everything?"

"Yes," said Chiron kindly. "But have no fear Alex, you will fit in just fine here. There are some more new campers over there," he motioned to a group of kids about my age who were looking around camp with the same wonder I had felt. "You will all be given an orientation film and then moved to your respective cabin."

Pete led me over to where the group of newbies were and clapped me on the back again.

"Well bud, this is where I take off. You'll be fine with these guys just listen and…don't pick any fights yet."

"Will I see you again?" I asked, a little crestfallen. Pete was the only guy I knew around here, and I wasn't thrilled he was moving along.

"Oh definitely," said Pete. "I live here after all. We'll see each other around. I just need to report in that we made it back alright. I'll be seeing you!"

With a final wave he scampered off toward the forest.

I looked over the other campers there apprehensively. They all seemed to be in the same boat as me. Two of them, clearly twins, had similar scorch marks on their cloths so some were probably worse off than me.

There were only eight total, so when I joined the cluster I could feel every pair of eyes boring into me. They probably were waiting to see if I was going to turn into a half animal too.

"Hey…," one of the kids addressed me hoarsely, "Do you know… Is this all a trick? When can we go home?"

"I want momma," the little twin girl choked out. Her brother put an arm around her, a look of sadness passing over his face too.

"I don't think this is a trick," I said slowly, glancing at everyone. Strangely enough despite the fact some had me in the height department (which wasn't that hard really…) I seemed to be the oldest one there…

All the kid's faces fell, and I felt bad to be giving them the bad news. They didn't want this…

"Alright kids, your gonna want to come this way," another half-goat boy said to the collective.

_Great, _I thought, _more barnyard animals._

We, as a group, were led past the barn house and volleyball courts. As we were led, I had a better look of what was across the creek.

I saw some people, decked out in shiny battle armor, making their way into one building. I got a better look at the cluster of cabins and saw that some seemed to be built out of strange materials. That one looked like sea shells…

We were finally led into a giant, wide-open amphitheater. There was a white screen set up, and a guy messing with the projector. As I passed him, I saw he had big blue eyes all over his body. I think one on his arm winked at me as I passed…

I took a seat, followed by everyone else, and the film began playing on the white screen.

"Hello brats," the video began focusing on a little man with super curly black hair, dressed in a tiger -stripped Hawaiian shirt. I thought he looked like he had just downed a bottle of Jack before he got on camera.

"I suppose I should welcome you to Camp Half-Blood. So welcome, and blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you know all this initiation nonsense," the little man looked down at some playing cards he was holding in his hand.

I exchanged glances with the kid sitting next to me. What was with this guy?

"So have a awesome initiation, don't bother me, and uh…yes, I suppose don't die either," he finished his speech. Some little subtitles came up after this identifying him as _Dionysus, Camp Director, god of wine. _

_Awesome, _I thought, slightly annoyed, _The god of being a drunk ass is watching out for us…_

"So all you brats need to know and except is that the Greek gods of Olympus, are very real." The picture had changed to a glowing place with beautiful white buildings labeled _Olympus. _Sadly Dionysus was still talking.

"So you are a here because you are a child of some god. Yippy for you all," continued Dionysus. The slideshow changed quickly to a man in a pinstripe suit and full beard, a man in a Bermuda shirt holding a trident, finally a woman with piercing gray eyes that seem to see you through the picture.

"Now if you're asking which one… Well thanks to a pack made with the all powerful and heroic Peter Johnson," the slideshow changed to a boy with untidy black hair and sea green eyes, smiling for the camera. I don't know if Dionysus couldn't read or what because the subtitles said his name was _Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. _"The gods must claim all their children by the age of thirteen."

My face scrunched up in confusion. I was fourteen years old…

"So more than likely the gods will take the time to claim you and we can get you on your way to your cabin," continued Dionysus in his bored voice. "Hurrah for you."

"Now here at camp you will go about all the activities you heroes need…," he continued. The slideshow flashed from people sword fighting in a large arena, horses (with wings I might add…) trotting down a trail, a kids shooting arrows at targets far away.

"Now since were are almost done with this stupid thing, I have one final warning for all you brats. Do not leave camp. Unless you wish to make my life easier so I don't have to look out for you, but…whatever. If you leave you will more than likely die in some painful and nasty way."

The slideshow showed a kid walking around and suddenly get tackled by a giant black dog the size of a car. The camera man dropped his camera, and we got a picture of his goat butt hauling out of there.

I think everyone in the theater turned a shade of green.

"Otherwise we should be just sunshine and rainbows," Dionysus said, the show going back to him. "Now get going, I have important things to do."

With that, the slideshow ended and everyone simply sat there in a stunned silence.

"Well that was…enlightening?" I muttered. The kid next to me couldn't get any words out.

"So now that you've had your orientation…," said the centaur, Chiron, as he rejoined us, "I believe it's time for the claiming."

He glanced down at a clipboard. "Henry Marshal?"

A giant of a thirteen year old stood up in the center of the stage. There was a few seconds pause, then a bright red light. A giant hammer shimmered into existence for a few sec, and then slowly faded away.

"Son of Hephaestus," muttered Chiron, jotting it down. "Very good. Next is, Michael and Adriana Wallace."

The two twins I had seen earlier walked timidly up to center stage. There was the same pause and then another shimmer. This time it was a long stalk of wheat.

_Strange symbol…_ I thought to myself.

"Demeter…," mumbled Chiron, making more notes. "Well done children. Next…"

And so it went on. After the twins of Demeter there was a daughter of Aphrodite (I only drooled a little bit…), a son and daughter of Athena, a son of Ares, and even a son of Dionysus.

Finally I was called.

"Your up, Mr. Bowmen," smiled Chiron.

I took center stage. Nothing happened for a few seconds. I felt my face get redder and redder with every second that went by. What if nothing happened…

Then I heard a voice in my head…

Yeah it freaked me out, too. But it wasn't an insane voice. It was actually kind of pleasant…like I knew it from somewhere.

"_Take out the flashlight…"_

Without thinking I did; that earned me a quizzical look from Chiron.

"_Click it!" _

I did, and once again I was holding my shiny gold bow. There were whispers from the other new campers, and even a few from some of the goat boys surrounding the amphitheater.

Chiron gave me a strange look, like he was studying me to see if I could start doing flips next.

"Son of Apollo," he said quietly, making a check on his clipboard. "Very good. Everyone has been claimed. Now if you will just follow your satyr, they will lead you to your cabin."

I moved to the side and breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar face motioned over for me to follow him.

"Looks like you gave everyone quite a stir there," Pete said, looking around at the campers and other satyrs curious glances. "No one else has a gift like that."

"Yay, I'm special," I muttered, following Pete to the collection of cabins.

"You really are Alex. You just don't realize how special yet," Pete said, stopping in front of a cabin. "But you will eventually."

The cabin we stopped in had a large number seven over the front door. The cabin seemed to be made of three stories of pure gold. I had to squint to look at it.

"So this is Apollo's cabin," said Pete, shielding his own eyes from the buildings light. "I'll let you get inside. Your camp director will be there to help you out with anything you need help with."

"Awesome," I said. "First day at hero camp…"

"Mmm…," said Pete, tapping his chin. "I've never heard it put that way. But yeah, I guess this is hero camp."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright thanks buddy. I'll see you around."

I turned and faced the doors to cabin number seven. Apollo's cabin… My home for now…

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.


	4. I Settle Into a Almost Normal Routine

Chapter 4:

I Settle Into a (Almost) Normal Routine

When I pushed open the door everyone that had been waiting in the large foyer of the cabin immediately silenced. It was like my very presence had sucked all sound out of the room.

Not the best welcome for the new kid if I may say so…

"So you're the new bloke?" asked one of the kids from the couch. "Only one of you this time?"

"Yeah… Just me," I muttered, looking over the sea of faces. They all seemed to have similar traits…

Just about everyone in the room had blond hair, really good tans; like they had just spent all day outside, and no one looked like they had managed to break the six foot height barrier.

It was a home sweet home for me.

"Well congratulations then," said one of the camper, shaking my hand as other campers joined in cheers of welcome. "You have, if I may be so bold to say, been born into the best cabin here." He chuckled to himself while others behind him hooted and hollered their approval.

All the jubilee was kind of infectious, and I felt my own face splitting into a grin.

"I'm Rick by the way," he said smiling. "I'm in charge of things in this cabin."

"Alex," I introduced myself, looking over Rick. He shared the blond hair and height similarities of me and everyone else in cabin seven.

"This here is Will Solace," continued Rick, motioning to a man joining by his side. This guy looked like he was twenty-one; not near as young as everyone else in the room.

"I'm a senior camp counselor," said Will, smiling as though he had read my mind. "Seven years ago I was in your shoes."

"So you've been doing this for a while then…," I said, blinking in surprise. It had never really crossed my mind that adults would be apart of this world of Olympian gods and monsters.

"Well, naturally," chuckled Will. "It is my life after all. You never stop being a demigod. Some go off to be real famous; I'm sure if I mentioned some you'd recognize the names. But most, such as myself, lead very simple lives. Keeps the monster attacks to a minimum."

"So I guess there are more out there…?" I asked nervously.

Laughter rippled though the sea of campers. I felt my face heat up and looked down at my shoes.

"Hey now, don't be like that to the kid," scolded Rick. "We all had to learn."

"What came after you?" asked Will.

"An…Empousa?" I said, trying to remember what it was Pete had called the flame haired demon chick.

"Oh yeah, there are tons of Empousa clanking around," said Will. "And naturally there are others. Hydras, and the Minotaur, and Medusa… You get the picture."

I felt the color slowly draining from my face and let out a shaky breath. So all of the worst monsters from Greece were real?

Great. Just amazing. Best news all day…

"Don't worry about it though," said Rick quickly, perhaps noticing the lack of color in my face. "They can't get past the camp borders; they're magically protected. And after were done training you, you'll be able to take any monster out there."

Surprisingly…that didn't make me feel better.

"But…But how are all these monsters here now?" I said, flustered. "If they're all the monsters from the Greek myths, shouldn't they be dead by now?"

"Monsters don't just die Alex," said Will kindly. I could tell he had explained this to more than a few campers. "They can be dispelled. Sent to Hades for a while. Maybe even a lifetime if your lucky. But they eventually always piece themselves back together and come back for more."

"So that Empousa I killed…," I muttered.

"Isn't dead," finished Rick. "Just pissed."

Great. I really wish people would stop giving me such great news.

"Anyway, enough with the somber monster talk," said Will, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Allow me to show you to your bunk space."

Will and Rick led me up the flight of stairs, past more staring campers that all vaguely looked like me. It was a mix of pretty cool and very creepy…

"Here you are," said Will, gesturing to a bunk right next to the window. "You lucked out; people have been wanting this bunk for ages."

I stood next to my bed and looked out the window.

Camp Half-Blood really was a beautiful place. From my window I could see a beach running parallel with the creek. More campers were running around the fields, playing music in the strawberry fields, or sitting around and talking; it was almost like a normal camp.

Then I saw a pretty girl run into and _through _a tree and I was reminded of where I was. Still…it was nice.

I glanced up to the sun, shining brightly in the midday sky. It shone with a radiance that seemed to put everything else on the ground into sharper focus and that was the first time I thought _Hey… My dad is the SUN GOD!_

"_That's right kido," _came a voice in my head.

I blinked in surprise. Now I was hearing things…

I shook it off though; Will was starting to talk to me again.

"So, now all we need to do is get your schedule figured out, get you some armor…, oh, and we'll need to get you a bow. Everyone in the Apollo cabin needs a bow."

"Er…," I muttered. "I already have one…"

"You do?" asked Will, eyebrows raised. "I thought you were new to this?"

"I am…but…I have one anyway," I said quietly. I took out the flashlight and clicked it for them.

Rick whistled in surprise and Will laughed. "Well how about that?" he chortled. "Looks like Dad's looking out for you."

"Glad he was…," I said. "Or I'd be shish kabob."

"Yes you would," chuckled Rick. "Now c'mon, lets get you some armor and a schedule."

The next week of my life was pretty much a normal schedule. Or almost normal. Normal if you're an Ancient Greek born monster fighter I guess.

I started every morning with Ancient Greek. It was basically the equivalent to English class. Except in English class…I was a lot worse.

Next was always sword practice. Now I had found that, being a son of Apollo, I was supposed to be a lot better with a dagger. Turns out…that was correct. What's bad about that is that sword practice is with the _Ares _cabin. Yeah like the god of war. So I have this short little knife and I'm trying not to get my head cleaved off by these big Ares kids with eight foot long swords.

So after that near death experience, I go to archery with Chiron. Advanced archery actually. I took maybe three shots in Starting archery when they moved me up. Guess it's another perk of being Apollo's kid.

Next, we had horseback lesson. Flying horseback lessons. Turns out this camp has a large cabin full of winged Pegasi. Apparently there was the immortal winged horse and he had gone off and bred…now there were a lot more. Anyway, those lessons were always fun. I enjoyed feeling the wind in my hair, flying high over the ground. It was good fun.

After that it was campers choice between Art & Crafts, canoe races, and the climbing wall. I tried the climbing wall…once. Pete completely showed me up and I almost got burned by some lava to boot. So I spent most days in Arts & Crafts.

I know, I know…sounds girly. But hey, Apollo's god of arts so I got some skill there. Not to mention it's pretty cool getting to make your own weapons.

After that it was a bunch of free time. I got to run around with the other camper and the naiads (who are very friendly and very…pretty nature spirits), play volleyball and basketball, and just lay around.

Pretty much my favorite part.

After those days everyone went to the wide open dining pavilion. I sat with everyone else from the Apollo cabin, surrounded by all the other gods children. Apparently after this Percy Jackson had made his deal with the gods, a lot more campers had shown up; according to Will the pavilion was four times the size it was in his day.

We did have an army of campers; I couldn't believe Chiron could call them all by name.

Anyway, that night after everyone had made their food sacrifice to the gods, I was sitting there, munching on some ribs and studying all the different campers.

One caught my eye over at the Hades table. It wasn't exactly hard to tell who Hades kids were…because they all fit the same stereotype. All dressed in black, with everyone (including the guys) having long black hair, looking like Goths.

But there was one that was a little different, and this was the one that caught my eye.

Yes, he was dressed in a long black sleeved shirt, black pants…you get the picture. Strangely though he didn't have the long tidy raven black hair. He actually had almost no hair at all. This kid was a skinhead.

He was giving his plate a look that, if looks could, would cause the whole table to burst into flames. Then again…he's a son of Hades…maybe his look could do that.

"What's wrong with skinhead? You think he knew the lamb he's eating?" I muttered to Rick.

Rick glanced up, chuckling. "Eh, ignore the Hades kids. They're all the same depressed idiots. Convinced that no one could understand their dark, dramatic lives, or some crap like that."

Skinhead glanced up at me, like he knew we were discussing him. He gave me a hard look. I held it for a few seconds but eventually looked away, expecting some corpse hand to suddenly shoot out and grab me.

I then lost interest in skinhead, because Chiron was standing up to address the pavilion.

"Another day of camp done," he said, the campers drawing silent. "And I would only like to remind you all that the capture the flag game will be held tomorrow. Athena will be leading one side. Ares the other. If you do not already know your team, you will by tomorrow. Good luck to everybody."

"Ares rules" shouted one of the meatheads, standing up and pumping his fist in the air. The Ares table roared their agreement.

"Shut up Duke, you haven't got a prayer," shouted back a girl from the Athena table. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her gray eyes narrowed.

"Oh sit down girly," sneered Duke. "Ares doesn't lose. Much less to the likes of you."

There was uproar from both tables.

"Enough," boomed Chiron. "Enough! Save the action for tomorrow if you will."

The two tables relented, but reluctantly.

"How do you guys play capture the flag?" I muttered to Will.

"You'll see tomorrow," grinned Will. "But I'm sure you'll be of good use to us. Just make sure you have that bow of yours handy."

"Yeah," said Rick, looking me up and down. "We're definitely going to be needing you."

"Great," I muttered. They needed me and I had no idea how capture the flag would even work.

I went to bed that night, anxious about tomorrow.

_**Just thought I'd say sorry for how slow this is moving along. The action will pick up by next chapter. Until then, please review and let me know if you have any ideas or see something that needs improvement. **_


	5. A Death Game of Capture the Flag

Chapter 5:

A Death Game of Capture the Flag

When I did wake up the next morning, the first and only thing that ran thorough my mind was this…_OH CRAP!_

Now maybe I shouldn't have been so under confident. I mean really, I was doing really well with my bow work, and I wasn't the only first year camper.

But, as I'm sure you know, when your nervous it doesn't matter how much you try and talk yourself out of it. You are still, freaking, nervous.

I maybe ate…a piece of bacon for breakfast. Maybe. I couldn't taste anything, my mouth was too dry.

You think it's a little too worried for some capture the flag? Not so…

"So, Rick…," I asked nervously as Apollo campers woke up to greet the sunrise. Turns out most of Apollo's children are very early risers. "How do you all do this capture the flag game?"

"Oh its simple," said Rick dismissively, looking at a map of the camp, complete with battle lines and little side notes. "You use all the same equipment you train with."

"Except with some…soft tips or something? Right?"

"No. Why would we do that?" asked Rick.

"No reason," I said hoarsely. "Just checking." That's about when I lost feeling in my legs.

"Don't worry," said Will, perhaps noticing that my hands were shaking uncontrollably. Something told me Will had done this ritual with many new campers too. "No one gets hurt."

"Usually," breathed someone behind me.

I raised an eyebrow to the senior consular.

"No one has been hurt in a long time," scoffed Will. "Besides, Chiron or I will heal you right up."

"Thanks…," I muttered. I didn't feel better though.

The rest of the morning was spent in a blur.

There wasn't any organization to the camp activities since capture the flag was tonight. Campers were too busy talking strategy, bragging to their friends, or starting fights with opposing campers.

I just stayed low and kept quite. I didn't know enough to open my big mouth just yet.

About midday, after I ate an amazing lunch of one small square sandwich, Will and Rick managed to track me down.

"Hey Alex," greeted Rick, coming up to my small patch of grass. I had been eating aside Peleus under Thalia's pine tree, watching the sun and thinking, but now was dragged back down to earth.

"You always eat up here by yourself?" he asked, looking over the patch of shade skeptically.

"Nah. I got Peleus here," I said, tight lipped. "And I just needed to think was all…"

"Oh your not still worried about this stupid capture the flag game are you," said Rick, rolling his eyes. "Stop worrying! It's no big deal!"

"Tell the camp that," I muttered.

"Look, Alex," said Will, "come with me and Rick. Were going to a meeting of the cabin leaders. We're sided with Athena, and that cabin _loves _talking strategy."

"You want me there?" I asked incredulously.

"Sure," said Rick. "Emily, she's the head of Athena's cabin, she love's the new recruits. Something about how "no one ever sees the newbies coming"… And you can be in the loop then, and not so nervous."

"Sure," I shrugged. "Why not?" It would be nice to be in the loop. That way I would at least know what to expect tonight.

"Good man," said Will, clapping me on the shoulder. I followed him and Rick down the hill, and back into camp.

We ended up in an area behind the Pegasi stables, secluded between the trees of the forest and the wooden stables.

There were easily twenty or so kids there, all looking more senior than me. Some wore the same colors and stood in tighter knit groups, while others mingled, not really taking it as seriously as the others.

Seeing that, I felt my shoulders relax and breathed in deeply. I really was blowing this out of proportion…

"Ah good, you guys are here," said a girl, walking up to Rick and Will. I recognized her as the girl who had yelled at the Ares kid, Duke, last night. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her stormy gray eyes looked over the three of us intently.

Honestly, when she looked at me I thought she was strategizing how to take _me _out. But she looked away and spoke to the gathered campers.

"Alright everyone hustle over here."

The large group herded over slowly and eventually there was a big circle surrounding the girl, Will and Rick, and six other campers that looked like they would be in charge.

"If you don't already know, I'm Emily," she continued, waving her hand in the air. "I'll be leading blue team and I thought we would all make sure we know what is going down tonight."

Everyone exchanged excited glances. I realized most of these older campers must live for this moment. Gotta love the battle plans.

"You all know tonight, we'll be facing off against the red team led by Ares cabin. Personally I would love to shove this game up their butts," Emily continued.

There was an approving roar from the crowd.

"So, here's what we know. Ares team is mostly backed up by the minor cabins. Hecate, Nemesis, Janus, Hebe, and Eris. But they are also backed up by two of the Big Three cabins; Hades and Poseidon. Combined with the Hephaestus cabin, and you have a big, stupid, ugly army that always makes up red team."

Another approving roar from the gathered crowd. I couldn't help but smile a bit now. Everyone else sure was confident after all.

"So everyone needs to know their positions. Hermes, Demeter, Iris, and Dionysus; you will all be leading the main assault. You'll be going strait up the middle. If they let you in, take the flag and get back."

The four cabin heads, each sporting their cabins colors of blue, brown, rainbow, and purple respectively, nodded their agreement.

"Zeus and Athena will work in smaller strike teams; we'll be coming around from the right side," continued Emily. "I'm expecting at least one of these teams to get to the flag. You cabin mates are ready, correct Katelyn?"

A olive skinned girl wearing a golden jacked nodded.

"No problem Emily," she laughed. "Zeus is always ready for a good fight."

"Aphrodite, you'll be part of our defense and our main strike," said Emily, addressing a gorgeous blond hair girl.

"Sure thing," she said. Her voice sounded like birds singing, and her lips twitched upwards when she noticed I was staring. Or maybe she caught one of the other guys staring… I hope it was someone else…

"Now Apollo," said Emily, turning to Rick, Will, and me. "Your cabin will have three jobs, since you are the most numerous. You will be the prime defense for our flag, a small group of you will guard the left flank, and a lone wolf will go in to, hopefully, sneak past all defenses."

"You got it Em," said Will. "And I think Rick and I have the perfect lone wolf right here."

I really wanted to hope they were pointing at someone else. But…there was no seeing past the finger they both had pointed at me.

"_Me?_" I gulped.

"Him?" asked Emily, eyebrow raised.

"He's a new camper," explained Will. "You've said so yourself, us senior campers never give the newbies a second thought. And he's good. Really good. I'm sure he can do it."

"What do you think?" asked Emily, her stormy gray eyes looking through me again. "You up for it?"

I opened my mouth a few times with nothing coming out. I really wanted to scream "_NO WAY IN HADES!", _but I caught sight of Rick and Will's nervous looks. They were really sticking their necks out for me…

I gulped down my feelings, and nodded my consent.

"I'll do it."

"Good," said Emily, turning her back on me. "Then everyone is informed. Go finish getting your cabins ready, and I'll see you all tonight."

With that the capture the flag battle plan meeting was adjourned.

"I thought you were going to croak back there," laughed Rick breathlessly as we made our way back to the cabins.

"I thought I was too," I muttered.

"Hey, you'll do fine," said Will. "You actually have an easy job. You only need to look after you. Do that and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," I grumbled. "Look you guys head back. I'm going to think for a little bit…,"

Will and Rick continued to the cabins, while I veered off and took a path on the beach.

The sun was just now beginning to set, sending the sky into multiple colors of red and orange. I had always liked sunsets before, but something about knowing your dad is up there making it happen makes it a little cooler.

I got up to my ankles in the water and looked down at the sunlight reflecting off the still water.

Down in the sand about five feet below me was a heart carved out in the sand with the message; P. J. + A.C. written on the inside. I frowned in confusion; shouldn't the water have washed that away?

I just shook my head and ignored it. There were too many new weird things in this new world to worry about that. I looked back out at the sunset and sighed.

"Pretty spectacular isn't it?" came a voice from behind me.

I whipped around and saw a mirror reflection of myself sitting in the sand. Or at least…a mirror reflection if I was about nineteen years old and more handsome.

"Yeah…I always liked watching the sunset," I said, figuring it was just another Apollo camper.

"Gets to be quite a bit of work though. Doing that day in and day out," said the dude.

I comprehended what he had just said and turned to face him slowly.

"What's up kid?" he said, looking at me intently.

"Er…dad?" I muttered.

"That's me," he said.

"Wow…," I breathed. My mind was working about a mile a minute now. "Your….young?"

_Wow, _I thought furiously, _I'm smart…_

"Thanks. I try," Apollo said, flashing a white toothed grin. "Your looking pretty good yourself these days. Your shaping up just right."

"Um. Thanks," I said lamely.

"Look, I just wanted to talk a bit," said Apollo, scratching the back of his head. "You know…before you go off tonight…"

"And play capture the flag?" I said, blinking stupidly.

"Well that isn't the only thing you'll be doing…," he muttered. Thunder boomed overhead. "I know! I know!" Apollo yelled at the sky.

"Er…what about?" I asked.

"Look, I just needed you to know..," he took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "I did care about you Alex. Really I did. But this life… It's dangerous. It will keep you from your mom and…that's not right. So whatever happens the next few days… And whatever I've missed over the past few years… Just know I was looking out for you. That's one of the reason's I didn't claim you at thirteen."

I guess being a god meant you were a mind reader, because that had been bugging me the past few days.

"What's going to happen soon?" I asked.

"Can't say kido," he grunted. "And I gotta get back to the sunset now. Your aunts getting cranky. Just take care of yourself alright?"

"Ok," I managed to get out. Then there was a flash and I was alone on the beach.

I shook my head, trying to clear the rest of the surprise off my face and watched the sun resume it's sinking into the horizon line. Then, I turned to meet my cabin mates before the game.

* * *

The eight cabins of blue team were gathered around in a clearing of the forest.

I was fitted in my loose, paper thin, Greek battle armor for archers. Meant for ultimate maneuverability, but I felt kind of naked compared to some of the others.

"You remember you role, Arrow Head," demanded Emily, coming up in her armor. She was different from the rest; no bronze armor, pure silver.

"I know what I need to do," I growled. I didn't like being called by my cabin's main nickname.

"Then do it," responded Emily and she marched to rejoin Katelyn of the Zeus cabin; who seemed to be looking me over with disapproval.

Oh well. Can't please everyone; especially when you're a demigod.

A conch horn blew somewhere in the distance.

"Charge!" yelled Emily and the main army reared forward.

At the same time, multiple platoons of four or five people veered off sharply to the right.

"Good luck Alex," said Rick, taking a defensive stance with the bulk of the Apollo cabin. "Just follow the rest of the cabin to the left flank, and move in."

I nodded, my throat too dry to speak, and followed my brethren deeper into the forest.

After a quick jog up and to the left the leader of the group turned to me.

"Get going bud. Good luck."

I nodded to him too and made my way into enemy territory.

From there on I moved much slower, doing my best to listen for any approaching red army campers. In the distance I heard the yells of the two main army bulks making contact.

_Let's hope this works…_I thought.

I made my way maybe a mile when I ran into someone.

A large red feather stuck out of the top of his helmet and he was gripping his large broadsword with two hands, looking around intently.

Luckily, he didn't see me. I took a kneeling position and looked at my golden bow clinched tightly in my hand, my mind whirling.

I didn't want to use celestial bronze arrows on a fellow camper… But I had no other arrows to fire. I glumly pulled the bow string back and, much to my surprise, a arrow appeared with a boxing glove tip. Apollo really must be listening…

I taped the glove and found it must be filled with concrete or something because it was hard as a rock.

_This isn't going to fly _I thought.

"_Sure it will," _said a voice in my head. Thunder boomed overhead.

_Alright, _I thought, _I'll trust you. _

I notched the arrow and let it go. Surprisingly…it flew. There was a solid metallic, _thunk, _and the kid dropped like a rock.

"Cool," I muttered, and then quickly glanced around to make sure there was no one around to hear me.

After a bit more walking I had my second lucky break in a row. I could see the red flag shimmering in the wind, right there in a small clearing.

Thanking my dad a lot, I made my way over to the flag.

However, when I got about halfway there, someone crashed through the underbrush.

"That worked well," said Emily, breathing heavily and gripping her sword tightly. "A good choice to fight that squad and let us continue forward."

"You braniacs," huffed Katelyn, "Always thinking. Always making the noble sacrifice."

They made their way to the flag while I watched off to the side.

_Oh well, _I shrugged to myself, _get them next time. _

Before Emily could grab the flag, three more figures came out of the bushes.

One was clad in full Geek battle gear, complete with one of those skeleton longhorn symbols engraved on his breastplate. I recognized him as Duke through the slits in his helmet.

The other was wearing light armor, like me, except it was all black. I recognized the shaved head as Skinhead, the kid I had laughed at during dinner a yesterday.

The third was just a giant of a kid that I didn't recognize, though I guessed only Hephaestus could be the dad of someone that size.

"_Di Immortales," _hissed Emily, drawing her sword. Katelyn followed suit, her sword shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Didn't think it would be that easy, did you Wise Girl?" laughed Duke.

I, meanwhile, notched an punching glove arrow.

"I shouldn't have even dared to think so," said Emily through clenched teeth. I knew she was peeved that she hadn't foreseen this.

"Well my dad is no rookie at the war game," said Duke. "I guess I inherited some of the smarts."

"You have as much brains as that boar you keep on your cabin," said Katelyn fiercely.

"Watch it, Sparky," said Duke with narrowed eyes.

"C'mon Duke let's get this over with," said Skinhead. His voice came out like a hiss and turned his sword over in his hands. I noticed his sword was a dark black on the outside part of it, but a portion of the inside was made out of what looked like rubies.

"Why? We can have some fun with this," Duke grinned.

"I'm starting to agree with the girl," said Skinhead through clenched teeth. "Use what little brains you have you idiot."

"Watch it punk, you can't talk to me like that," said Duke.

"_Why Can't We Be Friends", _popped into my mind. I stifled some laughter.

There was some more crashing of tree limbs and another member joined the five campers stuck in the middle clearing.

This guy had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, with smooth skin and model features. He had a shield attached on one arm but I didn't see a weapon.

"Oh joy, son of Aphrodite to the rescue," mocked Duke. He and the Hephaestus kid chuckled.

"We'll be taking that flag," said the newcomer quietly. His voice sounded like music. What was it with these Aphrodite people?

"Come get it," growled Duke. The three of the red army prepared to square off against the blue army invaders.

Then everything went wrong.

There was a howl from deep in the woods and without warning, the son of Hephaestus was knocked to the ground by a giant black dog.

A hellhound.

I cursed under my breath and looked down at my bow. Luckily ammunition had switched back to bronze arrows.

Duke swatted the hellhound into dust but the camper didn't get back up. No one had time to check on him though because a whole pack of at least twenty hellhounds appeared, surrounding them.

There was a laugh from deep with-in the forest. It sound old, angry, and powerful. That's when I noticed Chiron and some straggling campers looking at the scene from quite a distance back. No one had caught sight of me yet though.

"Camp Half-Blood," said the voice slowly. "Once so safe from evils… But now the evil has been allowed in. Let this be the first warning to all. Nowhere is safe… And the end is beginning."

The voice laughed again. Campers gasped. Chiron looked ready to drop to the ground for some reason. The hellhounds growled and approached slowly. I readied my bow, knowing once I gave up my position they'd be on me in a heart beat. Everything slowed.

Then of course, something else happened.

There was a yelp, and a hellhound from off to the side crashed into one of the pack hellhounds. Both crumpled into dust.

"Ha! Back to Hades with you, you mutts. Damn dogs and thinking they can sneak up on me like that," came a gruff voice.

The figure that came into view was huge. I mean huge. Like making Hephaestus kid look like a doll.

He easily stood seven feet tall. And he was _buff! _I didn't think kids that age got that big, because he looked only about sixteen. His hair was slightly curly and brown, and his face hard lined.

He had either lost his shirt or opted out of wearing it, showing his heavily muscled chest. His jeans were ripped, but the size of his legs was unmistakable.

"Oh great," he grumbled. "More dogs. And people; this just keeps getting better."

He punched his fist into his palm and I noticed he was wearing some golden gloves. Or that 's what they looked like.

That broke the spell, and the dogs charged. The new kid swatted them aside with one hand, sending them _trough _trees and into piles of dust.

Duke and the others were back to back, hacking as many dogs as they could into dust. The Aphrodite kid was doing work with just that shield, smashing hellhounds in the heads.

I decided I had hid enough and jumped out firing my arrows. I let three quick one's fly and three hellhounds dropped.

In no time the seven of us managed to clear out the entire pack.

"So," came the voice again, obviously agitated. "Camp Half-Blood shows resistance. Good! I would've grown bored if you all simply laid down in died! At least some of you will answer the call to battle."

"Come and show yourself coward!" yelled Duke, waving his sword high.

"No. You may come to me if you wish half-bloods," hissed the voice. "But you will not. You are all cowards! No one will answer my challenge! And ALL including your great and precious _gods _will FALL!"

"We will come and find you," roared Duke.

"You messed with the wrong people," said Emily fiercely.

"You are just a cowered," hissed Skinhead.

"Face us!" screamed Katelyn.

"We will answer every challenge," yelled the Aphrodite kid bravely.

There was a pause of silence.

"CMON!" I roared. My voice seemed to echo into the darkness of the trees.

"Pitiful," sneered the newcomer. "You're all talk!"

"Enough," said the voice sharply. "Have it your way. Come to Boston. You will know where. Come and find me…if you dare."

With that the suffocating silence that seemed have been weighing down the entire area lifted.

And the seven of us looked at each other, sweat dripping off our faces, uncertainty, but determination set on each face.

_**Much better. I always did like the action more. HEY YOU! YES YOU READER! I know there are quite a few people reading this; its one of the great tools of this site. If you read this please take the time to review. Any critiques, likes, dislikes, or ideas are welcome. It makes me feel special! Thanks. **_


	6. We Get a History Lesson

Chapter 6:

We Get a History Lesson

There was a collective hurry among all the campers as they scrambled around the forest.

Some were running around, looking for campers that had gone missing, some were being barked orders from Chiron, and some….some I think were just running because they didn't know what to do.

I know I had no clue what to do.

I glanced around at the others who I had stood with to fight off evil. Strange to think that two minutes ago we were ready to rip each others heads off.

I guess the others had the same thought because no one really wanted to make eye contact with each other. Duke must've found something interesting in the sky and Skinhead just glared strait forward.

"So…," muttered the new guy.

I had completely forgot he was there. I glanced at him again, noting the foot difference in our heights. And the fact that he was ten times as thick as me.

"So… You picked a pretty good time to show up," I said nervously.

"Yeah…," he muttered. "Well, you all throw quite a party."

"What were you doing here?" asked the Aphrodite kid.

"I _was _being chased by a few hellhounds," he said. "But they followed me into this clearing and I eventually ran into you guys."

"I'm Alex, by the way," I introduced myself, "Thanks for saving our skins."

"Samuel," said the bigger kid, shaking my hand. His hand could've crushed my own, but his handshake was gentle.

"I'm Brad," said the Aphrodite kid. Me and Samuel nodded, and things became a little less awkward, between us three at least.

"And who are you all?" asked Samuel. I guess he was expecting the same courtesy from the others…I didn't think it would happen.

"Duke," grunted the son of Ares.

"Emily," she said, raising her hand up.

"And I'm Katelyn," nodded the daughter of Zeus.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Everyone was looking at Skinhead.

Eventually he noticed and let an exasperated breath out through his nose.

"If you all care so much…I'm Seth," he grunted.

Samuel introduced himself, and I could just feel the bond between us all growing.

Seth turned his dagger eyes on me for a second and Duke and Emily had started arguing again.

Yep, perfectly happy family.

"So what is this place?" asked Samuel, glancing around at the throng campers showing battle scars and scared looks on their faces. "Were you guys out camping and just happen to find some hellhounds?"

"No, this is Camp Half-Blood," Brad explained, taking a seat on the leafy forest floor.

"This is Camp Half-Blood?" asked Samuel, suddenly excited. "I've heard a lot of stories about it! I was hoping to find it but I didn't get my hopes up…"

"If you know about this place, then you know what its for?" I asked.

"Sure," shrugged Samuel. "It's where all the gods children come for training and quests."

"Oh…," I muttered. "So you do know about all this." Well, it saved me some explaining.

"Who are your godly parents?" Samuel asked us all. I had to give him credit for trying to be friendly with a bickering Emily and Duke, and Seth and Katelyn now having a death stare contest.

"Ares," growled Duke.

"The mighty Athena," snapped Emily. Duke and her were still locked eye to eye.

"I am a daughter of Zeus," said Katelyn coldly, her eyes leaving Seth's for a second before snapping back.

Samuel looked at Seth expectantly again.

"Hades," I muttered to him.

"I think I could've guessed," he grunted.

"I guess you're just smart then," growled Seth. I turned away nervously from him.

"I'm a son of Apollo," I raised my bow.

"And I from Aphrodite," finished Brad. "What about you Samuel?"

"Well, I'm the son of-," began Samuel.

"Are you all alright?" demanded Chiron, clopping up to us. He seemed to have finally gotten everyone else herded the right direction and now turned his attention to us.

"Fine sir," said Brad, picking up his shield and clipping it to his back.

"Good," muttered Chiron, "I was not expecting this assault and was worried my being unaware would cost someone."

"You couldn't have seen this coming," pointed out Brad.

"Perhaps..," said Chiron. He turned to Samuel, "But, I must thank you as well. What is your name my boy?"

"I am Samuel," he introduced himself to Chiron. "Son of-"

"CHIRON!" came a bleat from behind us.

Everyone turned, only to almost get bowled over by a satyr moving his shaggy hindquarters over to Chiron.

"All the nymphs and nature spirits said something was wrong, so I came as fast as I could," huffed the satyr. He looked much older than Pete, and I could see some nymphs and passing satyrs giving him looks of respect.

"I'm glad you came Grover," sighed Chiron. "I fear we may have to move things along with the next Great Prophecy."

The satyr named Grover dropped his jaw. "_Already? _Chiron, it's been _six _years! How can it already be time?"

"Look around you old friend," said Chiron sadly.

Grover did and I could see him gulp.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain once we're inside," said Chiron quietly. "Children, come with me," he said, switching to us. "You too Samuel, your just as much in this as the others."

We all marched out of the forest, following Chiron and Grover to the Big House.

"What was that Great Prophecy thing he mentioned?" I muttered to the group.

"I don't know," said Emily, a puzzled look on her face. "It must be big though because I've never heard of it before."

"Because you just know everything that's big," mumbled Duke.

"If you make one more smart comment, I'm going to-," threatened Emily.

"Shut up, both of you!" growled Seth. "If I hear you two bicker one more time, _I'll_ send you both personally to Hades!"

"Don't threaten her," snapped Katelyn.

"Go play with some lightning," sneered Seth.

"I'm gonna _hit _you with some lightning here in a minute…"

I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Are they all always so pleasant?" asked Samuel.

"Pretty much," I muttered. "But you should see them _before _they get attacked by a pack of monsters. Then they're all really fun."

"Sorry I asked," grunted Samuel.

Eventually we made it to the big blue barn. We all stood awkwardly in the front room while Chiron and Grover took a seat to the god I recognized from orientation; Dionysus.

"Why do you find it necessary to bring these brats in here Chiron?" he whined. "Just take them out back and use them as target practice or something."

"Mr. D, I think you'll want to be apart of this one," said Grover quietly.

"Oh it's you Underwood," grunted Mr. D. "Come out of Central Park to grace us all with your oh so wonderful presence."

"Mr. D, it's about the Second Great Prophecy," whispered Chiron.

Whatever "The Second Great Prophecy" meant to Chiron and Grover, it had absolutely no effect on Mr. D.

"Whoop-tee-do," said Mr. D, rolling his bloodshot eyes. "So send them to their dooms and lets be done with it."

"Mr. D, you know there's more to it then that," hissed Grover.

"Watch it Underwood," yawned Mr. D. "Just because you're "Lord of the Wild" now doesn't mean you can just bother me whenever you want."

"But it's important," whined Grover.

"It's always important," whined Mr. D.

I was really getting tired of hearing them whining. It was the first time I ever considered shooting something that was living with a arrow.

"Ah good they're here," said Chiron quietly. I heard the Big House door slam shut and turned to see a small group of people entering in.

These were all definitely senior counselors; they all looked older, and sported more beads on their camp necklaces than I had ever seen before. I even recognized Will in the back of the pack.

"We heard what happened," said the one in front. She was a giant of a girl with a hard lined face; not quite Samuel's size but still looking tough.

"Glad you all could join us," sighed Chiron, sitting down.

"What do our senior consolers have to do with this?" demanded Duke.

"Watch it punk," said the giant girl. "I can still knock you around the block without breaking a sweat."

"Right Clarisse," muttered Duke. I could tell he was ready to challenge her to a fight the minute this was done.

"You all know your respective camp consolers I'm sure," said Chiron, nodding to the older campers. "Nico from Hades cabin," he said gesturing to a wiry guy wearing black jeans and an aviators jacket. Seth went and stood on his right, crossing his arms and glaring forward.

"Thalia, from Zeus' cabin," continued Chiron, motioning to the girl on Nico's left. She was wearing a Metallica t-shirt and was holding Nico's hand. Katelyn took a position next to her consoler, sparing a glance at her holding hands with the Hades kid and one more glare for Seth.

"Clarisse from Ares."

Despite the fact they had just provoked each other I could see a brother/sister connection between Duke and Clarisse as they stood side by side. Or maybe it was just because they both enjoyed beating people up…

"Will Solace from Apollo."

I stood with some pride next to Will.

"Nice job out there today," he whispered in my ear. I grinned in gratitude.

"Malcolm from the Athena cabin," Chiron continued the introduction.

Emily stood next to a guy who shared her gray eyes and knowledgeable look.

"Angelina from Aphrodite," Chiron pointed to a pretty girl who was already mingling with Brad. "And those two are Travis and Conner Stoll of Hermes," two twin looking guys with matching clever grins.

"Why are they here?" asked Emily, echoing Duke's question from earlier.

"Because they, along with Grover, are the only few who know of the Great Prophecy…and the new one," Chiron said breathlessly.

"What do the prophecies have to do with this?" asked Thalia, leaning against Nico's arm.

"The second one is coming together," said Chiron quietly.

There was dead silence throughout the room, suddenly broken by the snap of Mr. D placing a playing card.

"It's been too short," said Nico. "There's no way the other one's about to unfold."

"I'm afraid it has," said Chiron. "There was an attack on the camp, as you've all heard. An old and powerful force; one that was ready to instill fear in the heart of every camper. Ready to warn them of the doom that was already coming…"

"Chiron…," said the consular Malcolm nervously, "was it…could it have been Kronos?"

There was a collective shudder among the older campers and confused glances passed from me and the younger ones. I knew the Greek stories of Lord of the Titans but I never gave much thought to the Titans in this world.

"It…may have been," said Chiron uneasily. "It did not feel quite like him though. Very old, and very powerful…but not quite like him."

"Great…," muttered Will. "So we have no idea what to expect."

"Hold up a second," I finally burst. "What is going on here? What are you all talking about?"

"I'd like to know myself," said Samuel. There was a mutter of agreement from the others.

"Children," sighed Chiron, "Six years ago there was a war. A war amongst the Titans and the gods, here in New York. Now I'm sure some of you have heard of Percy Jackson by now?"

A few of us nodded. I personally hadn't heard the full story, but his name was mentioned a lot.

"After years worth of adventures he eventually did save Olympus from the Titan lord," continued Chiron. "The camp consolers that stand around you now were there as well."

"So show some respect punks," grinned Clarisse.

"All of them were with Percy," Chiron said. "And all of them came back with Percy after the battle…just in time to see the birth of the new Oracle."

"The Oracle gives heroes their quests and tells of their fate," explained Grover. "Six years ago it was received into the body of a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"And when she was made the new Oracle, she gave us a great prophecy," said Chiron, leaning back in his chair. "Telling of the next great heroes of Olympus."

"Quite the history lesson," muttered Samuel.

"Quite," muttered Chiron.

"So…," I began, on the edge with anticipation, "what is this Great Prophecy."

"I can't tell you," Chiron said, shaking his head. "You must hear it from the Oracle yourselves."

"Road trip!" grinned the Stoll brothers from their spot by the door.

"Alone," stressed Chiron.

The brothers groaned in disappointment.

"So the son's and daughter's of Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Athena, Hades, and Apollo are going to save the world," muttered Mr. D. I looked at him in surprise, believing he was about to give some heart inspired speech and good luck wishes.

"Well I owe Artemis some money…," he said, scratching his chin. "She called it."

There were exasperated breathes from everyone in the cabin.

"Samuel, I don't think we established your parent," said Chiron, peering at him closely. "You have been claimed haven't you son?"

"Yes sir," said Samuel.

"Then speak up boy. Who is your parent?"

Samuel puffed out his chest proudly, making him look bigger than he already was.

"I am Samuel, son of Hercules."

_**Hope you all enjoyed. Now please put your mouse on the review button! DO IT! You know you want to! Thanks **_


	7. We Hear the Doomsday Prophecy

Chapter 7:

We Hear the Doomsday Prophecy

I packed the last few things I needed into my bag. Which wasn't much to begin with but…I'll keep what I can.

The task ahead of me seemed even more overwhelming now that we were leaving.

What was even more overwhelming was knowing who I was leaving _with_.

I was about to embark on a quest with six other kids of some of the most powerful gods here. Including a son of _Hercules! _

Oh that had gone over well with all the campers.

No one truly believed Samuel was the son of the mighty Hercules until he was juggling boulders over his head with no problem.

I didn't much mind though. His strength would be a big help for this quest. Not to mention…it was almost like traveling with a celebrity.

Or at least the kid of a celebrity.

I mean c'mon…_everyone _has heard of Hercules. Even those of you who think this Greek stuff is boring. You still know Hercules. That's how awesome he is.

"You ready for this?" asked Will, coming in behind me and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"As I'll ever be," I mumbled. "Are you sure they got the right guys here?" I asked, looking at Will desperately. "I mean… I've only been here for like a week? What do they expect me to do?"

"Save the world," Will stated a-matter-of-factly. "But don't worry. No pressure."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I feel _so _much better now."

"Hey don't worry about it," Will said, clapping me on the back. "They wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't think you could do it."

I grunted and shouldered my duffel bag. It was full of clothes, some stacks of bills, and a pouch full of drachmas.

I love caring around gold…

"I guess I better get to Argus," I said dryly, looking at my watch with some apprehension.

"You'll do fine," Will repeated confidently. "You're a son of Apollo after all!"

"Right," I muttered. The mention of my dad did make me feel better though… Maybe like…he was with me.

I walked out into a hushed front room. There were campers in there, but they were all looking at me with apprehensive and fear filled faces.

It didn't help my mood to tell the truth.

I gave one more half smile and a tiny wave before I walked out the door.

"Good luck…," I heard someone call out softly. Then the door closed softly behind me.

All was quiet out here… Like the whole camp was mourning or something…

Then there was an explosion off to my left and I jumped; afraid to see another monster come storming out of the woods.

But it was just the Ares cabin. I recognized Duke standing in the middle of the large group of red shirted cabin mates.

His senior consular, Clarisse, was standing beside him as well; a confident smile plastered on her face and a hand on Duke's shoulder.

I sighed and made my way up the hill.

When I got there Peleus stood up excitedly. He butted me playfully with his head…which truthfully hurt a lot but I didn't want to hurt the dragon's feelings.

"Wish me luck boy," I mumbled, patting his head softly.

"You aren't worried now are you Alex?" came a rough voice from behind me.

I whipped around, but relaxed when I saw it was simply Samuel. He had found a brown shirt that fit him, though a sleeveless one and some jeans.

He stood tall; like there was nothing that could take him down. Being the son of Hercules, I wasn't sure anything could…

"Well…," I muttered, not meeting the bigger guys eyes. "Maybe… a little bit."

Samuel clapped me on the shoulder…which also hurt quite a bit…and laughed heartily.

"Hey don't worry about it little bud," he said. "Everyone is here to help you. And besides, the fun won't even start yet. We're only going to the oracle right now."

"Oh right, if that's all," I said sarcastically.

The two of us stood there, looking down upon Camp Half-Blood. All the campers were throwing similar celebrations for their chosen champion.

I recognized Emily and Duke being surged forward by a sea of their respective brothers and sisters. I wasn't sure the two cabins would get along that well if they met on the way up but…the gesture was nice.

"Ridiculous aren't they?" came a low growling voice from behind us.

I whipped around again, only to find Seth standing there nonchalantly. He was wearing all black again; except now a simple t-shirt with black jeans.

"How'd you get up here?" I demanded. Maybe a stupid question…but he freaked me out!

"I have my ways," said Seth coolly, looking down at his fingernails. "Why so jumpy? You're like a rabbit."

"Shut up," I seethed. I was hoping he wasn't going to call me out on my jumpiness.

He just shrugged and took a seat in the grass, looking around like he was rather bored with everything.

Poor him…

"Ah good, you're already here," said Brad, making his way up the hill.

His long blonde hair was still back in its pony tail, and on top of his duffel bag on his shoulder, his shield still hung across his back.

He looked very rugged for a kid of Aphrodite. But even rugged he pulled it off better than the rest of us did in our simple t-shirts and jeans.

"You all ready for this?" he asked, somewhat excitedly and taking a seat next to Peleus.

"The question is; are you ready for this pretty boy?" growled Seth. He was laying down now, eyes closed and still as the dead.

"Don't start being unpleasant," snarled Brad. "I'm not gonna deal with your 'tough guy' attitude this whole damn trip."

"Big words for a guy who is all the colors of the rainbow," sneered Seth, his lip curling.

Me and Samuel glanced at each other. This was already going horribly.

"Watch what you say Corpse Breath," yelled Brad, standing up. Seth was up in a flash to meet him.

The two stood nose to nose; Brad clutching his large shiny shield and Seth simply standing there menacingly.

Seth seemed a little under equipped without his ruby incrusted sword but I'm sure, as a son of Hades, he had plenty of tricks to fall back on.

Luckily the situation couldn't escalate anymore with the arrival of Chiron, Mr. D, and Grover.

Luckily Emily, Duke, and Katelyn were following right behind them. It was about time to get underway.

"You understand what you all have to do then?" asked Chiron. "Argus will drop you off where the Oracle dwells…"

"Which is where?" I asked nervously.

"In the middle of Long Island," murmured Emily. I could see by the look on her face my questions annoyed her.

Excuse me for not knowing everything.

"More specifically, Connetquot River State Park," said Grover.

"Yes," nodded Chiron. "Apollo built a splendid place for the Oracle to stay. She will be expecting you, so hurry up."

"Feel free to get killed," yawned Mr. D. "It would save me the trouble of looking after you."

"But try to avoid it," piped in Grover. "Cause I'd rather the world not end just yet."

"We won't disappoint, sir," said Duke, puffing out his chest proudly.

"It won't be hard at all," said Katelyn. "After all, who's going to stop _seven _half-bloods?"

"Don't take things to lightly children," said Chiron gravely.

"Or do," muttered Mr. D. "And get killed. Either way is fine."

"Do try _not _to get killed," stressed Chiron. "And the best of luck to all of you."

"Thank you Chiron," said Emily, also standing proudly. "We won't let you…or the gods down."

"Lets hope not child," said Chiron softly. "Or it will be the world to pay…"

All seven of us made our way to the giant SUV that Argus was standing diligently next to.

He was wearing a chuffers suit, which was good because it him most of the one hundred eyes that covered his body.

But the crystal blue eyes on his face and hands were still unnerving. I think one on his cheek winked at me.

I ignored it; mostly to keep from freaking out.

When everything was packed in the giant SUV, which I could only assume was magically modified seeing as it held all our stuff and a six foot eleven beast of a guy, we headed for Connetquot River State Park.

The ride wasn't too long, but it seemed a lot longer with the intense silence.

No one dared say a word to anyone else; I guess fearing they would offend them, start a fight, and cause us to crash.

I was tucked uncomfortably in the middle of Duke and Emily. I could almost feel the heat radiating from them as dirty looks were exchanged and unspoken insults thought.

I'm sure Brad was no better between Seth and Katelyn. I could hear sparks from the backseat.

Samuel was the only one who seemed comfortable; he was in the very spacious front seat. Though from the looks that Argus' eyes gave him they didn't trust him much.

Maybe because Hercules had a bit of a reputation for slaying giants…which I knew Argus to be in the Greek myths.

Finally we did reach the park; a large tree filled area with a large river running right up the middle.

Argus pulled over to the side and got to unloading our things. When everything was done he handed Duke a note and gave us a smile and two thumbs up.

Despite his efforts…I still felt bad about this whole thing.

"What's on the note?" demanded Emily.

Duke unfolded it and read in untidy script, directions to get to the temple of the Oracle.

It was really simple…._Go strait_

Everyone exchanged peeved glances and shouldered their bags once again; and for Duke, Emily, Katelyn, and Brad, their weapons.

Without wasting anymore time we urged forward.

In no time we ran into the Oracle's temple.

How did we know? Well…when there's a big Greek looking stone building in the middle of a New York park…you just know.

The temple was massive. There were at least ten giant stone pillars going both directions in the front. Purple curtains hung from the pillars, acting as walls. A huge slab of rock was used for the roof.

Over the doorway was a message written in Ancient Greek. The letters did their little song and dance that they did for all half bloods and I could eventually make out the message.

_Beware all that enter the Temple of the Oracle of Delphi _

Pleasant message.

Samuel suddenly gasped and everyone spun around, hands raised to defend themselves.

But he was simply holding a snake, granted a big snake, with a white knuckled grip.

"Sorry," he mumbled, throwing the reptile off into the bushes. "I don't like snakes."

Duke shook his head in disbelief and pushed back the curtains to cross the threshold of the temple.

Let's just say it wasn't quite what you would expect the Oracle's temple to be…

There was pain and easels strewn all over one side of the room. Brushes, some broken, were scattered like twigs on the floor. In the center of the room was a _giant _big screen television and a couch to go with it.

The Oracle was living in _style!_

"Oh, so you're all finally here," came a voice from behind us. Duke's sword and Emily's spear were quickly drawn and the two turned to face the voice.

"Are you really going to try and skewer the Oracle of Delphi?" the woman that was standing there demanded. Her hair was flaming red and she was dressed in an old Geek style toga that was splattered with paint.

"You're the Oracle?" asked Duke, not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Are all the children of Ares so dim?" asked the Oracle, rolling her eyes. "I was hoping you'd be smarter than Clarisse was."

"You know…," gaped Duke.

"I know everybody," huffed the Oracle, moving over to one of her easels. "It's one of the perks of being the Oracle."

"Sorry Ms…Oracle," said Emily, shooting Duke a glare. "The meathead doesn't know who he's talking to."

"And neither to you," the Oracle responded without missing a beat. "Ms. Oracle, ha! Call me Rachel."

"Chiron sent us here to…," began Katelyn.

"I know why he sent you all here daughter of Zeus," cut in Rachel. She was busy painting in a forest back round on her easel. "And I know all about you, too."

We all exchanged raised eyebrows. The Oracle was really…eccentric.

"There's Duke, son of Ares," Rachel went on. "Emily, daughter of Athena. Katelyn, daughter of Zeus. Brad, son of Aphrodite. Seth, son of Hades. Alex, son of Apollo…"

I shivered involuntarily when she said my name.

"And even you Samuel, son of Hercules," finished Rachel.

"Then could you just give us this great prophecy and we'll be on our way," snapped Seth. "Because we're kind of supposed to be getting to saving the world."

"Well, first you have to get to Boston," said Rachel, adding a lake to her picture.

"How did you…" I began.

"I'm the almighty Oracle remember?" laughed Rachel. "I know everything! Or a lot anyway…"

"So…can we have the prophecy then?" Brad asked tentatively.

Rachel turned to face us again. Her green eyes seemed to be growing like orbs.

"Of course," she said.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call," _she rasped. Her voice suddenly sounded like many Rachel's were talking.

"_To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." _

There was complete silence all around.

"See," said Rachel, turning back to her easel. "Not that hard."

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

"Your sending us on a suicide mission?" seethed Seth, glaring daggers at Rachel.

"Of course not," Rachel scoffed. "Why would we do that."

"But…," chocked Duke. "The whole…'world must fall'.."

"You guys will figure it out I'm sure," Rachel said. She didn't seem near as worried as we all were.

"But-," I began.

_BOOM!_

The walls of the temple suddenly exploded in a green light. An intense amount of heat overwhelmed me and I fell to the floor, stunned.

Everyone was else was knocked down too, and I heard some easels crash to the ground.

"Curse the gods, they're already here," snapped a gruff voice.

"Calm down, Chuck," a different voice berated the other. "We were told it wasn't that big of a deal if they were."

I sat up slowly, my surroundings still swimming out of focus.

I saw Duke already struggling up, his sword in hand. A figure wearing cargo pants and a green army shirt met him before he could get too far however.

The guy kicked the sword from Duke's hand and then promptly kicked him in the side of the head.

"I'd stay down if I were you brother," said the guy coldly, his own bronze sword held to Duke's limp body.

I tried to get up as well, my flashlight already out and in bow form. There was a loud _twap _sound and I found my arm pinned to the concrete pillar, a bronze arrow through my watch.

I looked at it groggily. It was a good shot… An almost impossible shot…

"Like my aim, hon?" drawled a voice. A girl with light brown hair and wearing some Daisy Duke jean shorts and a black tank top was standing quite a distance away from me; a black cowboy hat perched on her head.

I couldn't get words to pass my lips, still stunned from the explosion.

I did see Samuel getting up though.

"Di Immortales," he grumbled. "I'm going to get my hands on somebody and I'm going to…"

He was cut off by a large powerful looking guy smacking him with a large steel hammer that looked almost as big as a light pole.

Samuel flew across the room and went through one of the stone pillars; rolling out of sight.

"You think the gods would send better," muttered a girl. Her hair was dyed a bright green and she looked quite unhappy to be here. "Let's just kill them. Save us the trouble."

"We can't do that Penny," grinned the army shirt dude. "They got to get to Boston first."

He bent down and grabbed Duke by the hair, getting a yelp from the latter.

"Pay attention brother," he hissed. "You better make it to Boston. We'll be waiting for you there."

The guy was about to throw Duke down when Emily came around, hacking her spear downward to try and de-limb Army Shirt.

He was too fast though and disarmed her with unsettling ease.

"Stupid daughter of Athena," he hissed, and brought the sharp end around towards Emily.

Duke surprisingly got in the way and took the shaft to his back. I saw his face grimace in pain but he still socked Army Shirt in the jaw.

I had enough sense finally to try and tug at the arrow that had my left hand pinned to the pillar. It was in there good though…

Duke went down again when Army Shirt had his sword hilt make contact with the side of his face. A well placed kick later and Emily joined him.

I looked around and noticed Katelyn and Seth, who had been closest to the blast, finally starting to stir.

"Move out," growled Army Shirt. "Now."

And just like that they were gone, leaving the destruction of the Oracle of Delphi's temple, in their wake.


	8. We Fight the Green Monster

_**Alright, I'm just gonna say that yes, I know the last chapter moved pretty fast. But hey, it got your attention! I'll try and explain a few things as we go along. Just hang in there please. And thanks to all the reviewers, I appreciate them all!**_

Chapter 8:

We Fight The Green Monster

I finally dislodged the arrow from the stone and let my hand drop by my side; looking around the ruined temple.

Purple curtains now twitched pitifully in the breeze, green flame eating away at them. A large section of the wall was blown away and rubble littered the temple floor.

Add the seven other bodies lying around me and it was one hell of a scene.

"What…," gasped Seth, holding his chest and breathing heavily. "The…HADES?"

"Anyone catch what that was?" grunted Brad, using his shield to hoist himself up. His hair had come out of it's ponytail and was disheveled; his cloths sported multiple burn marks.

Duke was attempting to get back up again, wiping some blood from his cheek.

"Someone's gunning for us," he grunted.

"I'd like to know who…," muttered Emily, actually trying to help him up.

I noticed a look of confusion pass over his face, but it hardened again when he went to pick up his sword.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I just know were going to get to Boston and I'm going to smear them all over the sidewalk."

"You keep thinking that tough guy," Emily muttered, rolling her eyes.

I think Duke wanted to respond but he was still trying to stand up under his own power.

"Well…," murmured Katelyn, gripping her head as she sat up slowly, "Anyone else not see that coming?"

"Why would someone randomly attack us?" I muttered, joining the wounded group.

"It wasn't random," said Emily. "Didn't you hear them talking? They were gunning for us."

"If these are what quests are like can I go home now?" I groaned. "We've only been on it for a few hours, and we're already getting pulverized!"

"Get over it, Arrow Head," growled Seth.

"Anyone else not see that coming?" groaned Katelyn, sitting up gingerly.

"That attack served no purpose at all," grunted Duke, leaning on his sword heavily. "Why do it?"

"They were obviously hoping to scare us off," said Emily, rolling her eyes. "They figured if they showed that they could sneak up and take us, we'd run off."

"Can we?" I muttered. I know I sounded like a cowered but…I wasn't ready to die. As a matter of fact, I really, _really _didn't want to die.

"No," hissed Emily, smacking me soundly on the back of my head. "Now stop whining."

"Ow…," I whined, rubbing my skull.

Meanwhile Katelyn was attempting to stand on jelly legs, and having extreme difficulty. Just as she did get up there was a dull cracking sound and a slab of stone fell from the ceiling towards her.

"Katelyn!" yelled Emily in warning. She was going to be too late though…

I winced and looked away; I saw someone else move quick as the wind out of the corner of my eye.

The stone flyswatter made a resounding crack as it hit the ground. I gulped fearfully and chanced a slow look back at the spot where it fell.

To my relief I did not see Katelyn turned into a large splatter mark under the rock.

As a matter of fact she was standing shakily a few feet away, a protective hand griping her.

Surprisingly the hand was Seth's.

There was a pause among all present. The fact that the loner and easily the most…unpleasant of the group had just saved someone was very strange.

"Um…thanks…?" said Katelyn quietly, giving Seth a quizzical glance.

"Nice reflexes there bud," Brad laughed half heartedly.

Seth's eyes traveled to everyone in the group. This was the first time I had seen him genuinely uncomfortable.

"I'm not your bud," he growled, and dropped his hand from Katelyn's arm. With that he turned his back on us and went to look over the bags that had been scattered everywhere.

I noticed Katelyn glaring at Seth and muttering under her breath to his retreating figure.

Good to see things were going back to normal.

"Wait a minute," Emily frowned, her eyes traveling to everybody again. "We're short one… Where's Samuel?"

A grunt from behind was her answer.

We all…with the exception of Seth…turned to face Samuel. He climbed slowly over the pillar that he had smashed on his was out, a large red welt on his shirtless chest.

"Right here," he muttered, rubbing his injury. "And ready to find the idiot who hit me with a hammer."

"Look's like you're all going to Boston then," came another voice.

We all jumped but calmed when we saw it was just Rachel. I had forgotten about her in the explosion.

Her toga was slightly ripped now and there was a small amount of blood dripping from a wound in her head.

"Are you alright Ora-" began Duke.

"Do not call me Oracle…," snapped Rachel. "I really hate that!"

"Do you know who those people were?" I spoke up.

"No…," said Rachel softly, looking at her ruined temple sadly. "I did not foresee them coming…which is very odd…and not a good omen at all."

"Great," I grumbled. "More good news."

"We're sorry we were not more help in stopping them Rachel," said Emily, half bowing to her.

"Don't worry about it," said Rachel, waving it off. "And stop acting so formal! I'm not the queen for gods' sake…"

"We need to get going," cut in Seth, throwing three overstuffed duffel bags on the floor. "This is what's left from the explosion. This is yours Arrow Head," he threw me my small celestial bronze dagger that I had stowed away in my bag.

"Thanks…," I muttered. My dagger had an arm strap, so I rolled up my sleeve and velcroed it on. When I put my sleeve down you could barely tell it was there.

I probably didn't need to hide it like that; Chiron had explained back at camp that something called The Mist would hide our weapons from mortals, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"He's right we should go," said Samuel.

"Good bye, Rachel," said Emily. I could tell she wanted to bow or something again, but she just kept rigid instead.

"Good luck heroes," said the Oracle, looking us all over again with her piercing green eyes. "You all remind me a lot of heroes I knew years ago… Lets hope you are as successful as they were."

Everyone turned to me, as did I to bring up the rear. That's when a soft but firm hand grabbed my neck and I felt Rachel move in very close to me.

"Here is something you will need when you get to Boston," she whispered. "Don't look at it until you get there. It will help you know where you need to go. Good luck, son of Apollo. My prayers go with you…"

I was breathing heavily, and stood stock still until I was sure she had moved away from me. When I glance back all I saw was the ruined temple. Rachel had disappeared.

I felt my pocket, and there was something in there. It was very small and felt rough around the edges…

I shrugged and left it in there. I didn't feel like making an enemy of the Oracle by not listening to her advice.

"You get lost back there?" grunted Duke when I joined everyone else outside. "Or did you get scared stiff?"

"Shut up Duke…" I muttered. Sadly, I knew he was right; I was the most likely to get scared stiff somewhere.

"Then grow a pair Alex," he guffawed.

"Why do you insist on being such a big pig headed imbecile?" groaned Emily, giving Duke her evil glare.

"Why do you insist on being a snobby know it all wise girl?" Duke countered. "Oh, and bowing to the Oracle? Kiss up much?"

"Shut it meat head," snarled Emily.

"You going to make me?" Duke challenged.

"Gladly," Emily said, producing her spear from her bag.

"Guys enough," Katelyn stepped between the two but her glare was only for Duke. "We don't need this."

"Who made you peace keeper?" grunted Seth.

"I don't see you jumping in and saving the day Corpse Breath," Katelyn sneered.

"I don't give a thought in Hades about other people's problems," Seth glared daggers at the daughter of Zeus.

"You sure seemed to have a thought for her back in the temple…," Brad mumbled.

I think that was meant for only me to hear but it was just our luck that Seth did hear it.

"You got something to say Pretty Boy?" growled Seth, grabbing Brad by his collar and picking him up.

"Oh don't start with me Dead Head," said Brad furiously.

"ENOUGH!" roared Samuel.

His deep voice cut across everyone else's arguing like a knife; everyone froze and looked at the big man.

"I am not listening to you all bicker the whole way to Boston," he said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "So shut up…and move."

Strangely enough, no one felt like arguing with him. It didn't bother me though. I was sick of everyone yelling at each other, too.

"So…," said Brad quietly, as though Samuel would start yelling at him if he talked to loud, "what are we doing next?"

"Going to Boston," grunted Duke.

"No way!" said Emily sarcastically. "Your reasoning is just amazing. I'm not quite sure how you do it."

Duke opened his mouth angrily but then closed it, like he couldn't figure out what to say. Or maybe he was trying to detect if Emily was really being sarcastic…

"We'll catch a train," Emily addressed Brad. "It's easy, just a strait shot to Boston, so it will be the fastest way. And since we only have the money from three of our bags it's all we can afford."

"To Penn Station then," said Samuel. "We'll get a taxi."

He had a gold drachma and threw it up; I watched it rise and then fall…strait through the street.

"Oh no…," I muttered. "Not again."

I felt like kissing the ground when we finally got out of that taxi.

I made a pact with myself right there; I would never, ever, _ever, _ride with the Gray Sisters again.

All seven of us crammed into the taxi, which had been stretched just a _tiny _bit to accommodate the seven of us, had been a trip through my own personal Hades.

When everyone had untangled themselves from one another we sprinted towards the ticket line. I expected to get charged by a million monsters as we tried to get on the train…

But lo and behold, nothing came after us. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

Haha…right.

When we finally sat down in our seats, huffing and puffing from running to catch the train, an awkward silence fell among us again.

"So…," muttered Brad.

"Yeah…," mumbled Katelyn, messing with her long black hair. More pause…

"Alright, I'm not getting it," Samuel said roughly, looking us all over roughly. "Did I miss something? Why are you all so…such jackass's to each other?"

"Hey watch the name calling…," began Duke.

"Duke…shut up," Emily cut across.

The two glared at each other. More love…

"It's just…our parents I guess," shrugged Katelyn.

"My mom is Aphrodite, I don't have a problem with anyone," said Brad, leaning back in his chair. He looked ready to doze off.

"I don't have problems with anyone either," I said.

"So it's just you four?" Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"Well…Ares and Athena…God of War, Goddess of Battle," Emily explained. "There's just that rivalry there."

"And well Zeus and Hades…," muttered Katelyn.

"Look all the gods were assholes to my family," said Seth, eyes closed. He was already attempting sleep. "Zeus was just a _bigger _asshole."

"You little-" began Katelyn. Seth put in his iPod and settled deeper in his chair. That didn't help Katelyn's mood but…gladly she stopped yelling.

"So you're all going to fight with one another this whole quest because of some disputes with your parents?" Samuel asked incuriously.

No one responded. I think maybe they realized how stupid it sounded out loud. I know it did to me.

"Just checking," muttered Samuel. Then he too rested back to try and get some sleep.

I sighed and settled against the window, the cool glass pressed against my forehead.

"_Be strong kid…," _I heard in my head.

_I will…I'll try…_ I replied. And then I felt sleep overtake me.

When I woke up it took me a minute to remember where I was. Then all the memories came back and I felt my spirits dim again.

We were all still here. Still on this stupid quest… Though now we were in Boston…

"Er…who's going to wake them up?" Brad was asking Samuel.

I glanced around and stifled some laughter. Emily's head was resting on Duke's shoulder; his mouth was wide open as he snored away. Across from them Katelyn's head rested on Seth's. Katelyn looked peaceful in sleep…Seth looked like he was having a nightmare.

"If only they could see themselves…" I muttered.

"They'd kill each other…," chuckled Brad. "And then all of us, too. So let's do this very nicely."

He tapped Duke and Emily hard. Both of them jumped; startled and looked at him angrily.

"WHAT?" they demanded.

"We're here," whispered Brad.

At the same time Samuel 'bumped' into Katelyn and Seth. He got cussed out for his trouble but saved us having to listen to them argue about who was touching who in their sleep.

We hit the streets of Boston and to tell you the truth…I immediately felt lost. New York was my city…Boston felt…weird.

"So, where to now?" demanded Duke. "Everyone said we would know where to go!"

That reminded me; Rachel had put something in my pocket.

I reached in and pulled out a ticket stub. It had been for yesterdays baseball game; Red Sox against the Yankees…

"Hey do the Red Sox's play today?" I asked a passer-by. He was wearing a Sox hat, so I figured he would know. Boston fans are intense like that.

"Hell no, they gettin' a day off after spanking them Yankees. Shouldn't you know this…?" he said in his Boston accent. Then he continued down the street, giving me a glare.

Yep; strange city.

"Why do you care about the Red Sox?" asked Duke.

"Rachel told me this would help us know where we needed to go," I said, showing them the ticket stub. "Anyone wanna go to the ball game?

We hailed a taxi…a normal one this time…and got dropped off across town in front of Fenway Park.

Now, I had never been much of a baseball fan, but still…standing in front of Fenway Park was pretty sweet.

"Think we can get in?" asked Katelyn, frowning at the high security gates.

"I think someone beat us here," pointed out Duke, motioning to one of the locks. It had been sliced clean off.

"The guys who ambushed us?" asked Emily.

"They did say they would be waiting," said Samuel. "C'mon…let's go in."

After first looking around to make sure no one noticed seven kids walk into a deserted ballpark, we slipped inside.

The park was huge. Just giant. The inside was made of tons of brick and concrete, the grass was fresh, luscious, and green, and over in left field was the famous Green Monster.

Even if you don't like baseball, the left field wall in Fenway was a legend.

We made our way down the stone steps; closer and closer to the infield.

"Well, we're here," said Seth. "Now what?"

"Let's look around a bit more," said Brad. He jumped over the low wall and onto the field. A bit of dust kicked up under his feet, as he made his way through the infield.

This was too cool.

"_So you made it" _rang out a voice. It echoed through the empty stadium, reverberating eerily.

"_It's about time…we were getting awfully bored…" _this voice sounded different…it had a southern drawl to it.

"Where are you!" shouted Duke, whirling around.

"_Up here, smart one," _came a different voice. This one was flat, more or less just bored.

We spun around for a little bit, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Apparently no one else could either.

Then a arrow whizzed past us and embedded itself into the pitchers mound.

Everyone's eyes followed the path it would've taken until we caught sight of the figures waving in the press box.

"_There," _came a different voice. It sounded clipped and dignified. _"Now you know where we are." _

"Why don't you come on down and fight!" yelled Duke. "Let's get this over with."

"_As much as everyone here would love for that to be the case…we can't," _this sounded like the guy who talked fist. His voice was gruff, like he was barking what he was saying.

"_But don't worry…our friend is perfectly willing to text you all out…" _

There came a ground shaking slam from behind us.

We spun around and I felt my jaw drop in amazement. The Green Monster…was moving?

"Bhaaa…" a bleat came from the stands to my left.

I glanced around and saw what looked like a Red Sox fan crawling on all fours through the narrow row of seats. Then the fan shimmered and looked like a sheep with red fur. Then it turned back into a person.

"Red…sheep?" I muttered.

"They was right!" boomed a loud voice from the lump that was moving away from the green monster. Now that I looked harder his the giant…things cloths seemed green. His skin was turning red…or so it seemed anyway.

"Y'all came to try and steal my sheep," roared the giant. He looked to be about ten feet tall, his face wrinkly and a thin mustache on his lip. All seven of us could only stare up in shock at the thing. It had one head…but it spit off into three bodies and then back with only two arms and legs.

It made the thing looked incredibly lopsided…but it was still huge.

"Eurytion…," the thing yelled gruffly. "Get in here and…wait I forgot…he's still reforming…shoot."

"Um…who are you?" Emily yelled up to the giant.

"I, missy," roared the giant. "am the mighty Geryon! Once proud owner of the Triple G Ranch…until that fool hero Percy Jackson came through and destroyed it… oh well…at least I found my sheep again…it's been a long time since I've had my sheep."

This Geryon guy was a crazy. He was talking like he had tried to drown himself in a whole lot of booze.

"Well look, we don't have any problem with you so why don't you just..," began Katelyn.

"Don't be bossing me around missy," yelled Geryon, stooping over to look at us closely. "I know why you all are here. You want to steal my sheep! Just like that blaster Hercules all those years ago…"

We all looked at Samuel. So did Geryon…

"You know you look familiar…," the giant mumbled.

"_He's the son of Hercules," _someone blasted over the intercom.

"Di Immortales," I grunted.

"YOU'RE A SON OF HERCULES!" shouted Geryon. He didn't sound drunk anymore. He sounded really pissed. "I'll send you strait to Hades you little twit!"

One of Geryon's giant hands came towards us.

"Scatter!" yelled Duke. No one had to be told twice.

The pitchers mound was crushed, but we all got out of the way. The seven of us all scrambled up, our weapons seeming to just appear in our hands.

Duke and Katelyn both drew their swords and Emily grabbed her spear from a duffel bag before throwing it aside. I don't know where Seth got his, but his black and blood red plated sword gleamed in his hand. Brad had taken his shield of his back, and Samuel had those golden gloves on again. With shaking hands I clicked my flashlight and griped my bow tightly.

"Take him down!" yelled Duke.

We all charged, swords and spears flashing in the sunlight.

Duke, Katelyn, and Emily got there first and stabbed his feet; the only part of him they could.

Geryon roared again and lashed out; luckily missing the figures as they darted away.

Next to try were Seth and Brad. Seth jumped up and stabbed Geryon in his knee, which got the giant to at least bend over. Brad came next, throwing his shield like a giant Frisbee. It made a satisfying smack and earned us all another roar.

While they all moved in close I fired off my arrows. They were sticking, mostly to his face, but they weren't making him dissolve into sand like I had hoped they would.

"How do we kill this guy?" I demanded, dodging a swipe from Geryon's giant hand.

"He's got three hearts," Samuel yelled, swinging a haymaker at Geryon's tree trunk legs. The giant his the ground hard. "We have to take out all three at the same time!"

"What?" demanded Duke. His lapse cost him when Geryon sent him flying into the bleachers with a hard swat.

I got on Geryon's side and fire and arrow. The arrow sailed home, exactly where I wanted it to.

The problem was the Geryon was so big that the arrow barely penetrated at all.

Brad was hit next; trying to make a dash to recover his shield, Geryon pretty much flicked him into the Red Sox dugout. Brad didn't coming running out so I figured he was out.

I fired another arrow, this one hitting his right eye.

Geryon roared some curses and tried to swat me blindly. His aim was off tough and he stumbled.

Seth let out a battle cry and sliced both of Geryon's feet good, getting the giant to fall firmly on the ground.

"Will someone kill this thing quick before he gets back up?" demanded Katelyn.

Emily moved in with her spear, but Geryon still had some fight. His hand shot out and he gripped Emily, trying to crush her.

"Stupid sheep stealing daughter of Athena," growled Geryon.

There was suddenly a loud ripping sound and Geryon's eye's went wide. A large yellow pole, which I recognized to be the foul pole, was sticking out of him, right under his armpit.

"Aw, Hades…," he grunted. "Curse you son of Hercules…,"

And with a final groan, Geryon turned into nothing more than dust on the infield of Fenway Park.

**_Updates may be a little slower now with the start of school and everything. I intend to keep the story going, it may just be longer before I update. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed this story and please keep reviewing!_**


	9. NOTICE

**A note to all readers and or fans of Rise of the Seven.**

**I've decided i'm going to take this story down. I like the idea, but i'm a better writer now then i was back then, so there are certain aspects i need to change, add to, or take away. **

**The story should be back up in a week or so, same title, with new characters and what not.**

**I'll probably leave this notice up for a week, and then take the story down. Hope you'll look for its reincarnation. Thanks.**

**s****hadowwriter13**


End file.
